Amar por Correspondencia
by Imma-Be
Summary: Quando ela perde toda a família em um estranho acidente e fica sozinha no mundo, passa a receber misteriosas cartas anônimas, seu único consolo. Pode nascer daí um amor por correspondência?
1. Lágrimas

Amar por Correspondência  
  
Cap 01 - Lágrimas  
  
Seria mais um dia comum se o bip rítmico do aparelho que a mantinha viva não pudesse ser ouvido. No seu sono a cena se repetia incessantemente, como um inferno. O cheiro de gás se espalhando pelo ar e o pânico por suas veias. A sentença: Nenhum sobrevivente. Não... Espere... Ela estava viva... Apesar de ter desejado com todas as suas forças morrer no momento da colisão, Deus fora impiedoso suficiente para deixá-la viver. E mais uma vez, ela sentia seu pulmão arder quando tentava puxar algum ar. Tentava gritar pelo irmão, mas não obtinha resposta, ou talvez o barulho das labaredas se espalhando cada vez mais rápido não a deixasse fazê-lo. A fadiga tomou conta do seu corpo e tudo apagou ficando apenas os vestígios da solidão e da morte.  
  
No primeiro momento em que abriu os olhos, a luz entrou dolorida nas suas retinas. Ainda não conseguia identificar aquele lugar. As cortinas estavam abertas e o local era extremamente limpo. Ma não lembrava como tinha ido parar ali. A porta abriu e um homem bem jovem com penetrantes olhos azuis entrou no cômodo. Ele trajava uma roupa social com uma bata branca por cima.  
  
- Senhorita. É bom saber que já está melhor. Eu tenho algumas perguntas.  
  
Ele puxou uma cadeira para perto da cama sentando-se e tirando de algum lugar desconhecido uma prancheta, que ajeitou no colo de modo que facilitasse a escrita. Ela o observava atentamente. Tentava, sem sucesso, encontrar algum traço familiar no rosto daquele rapaz.  
  
Varias partes do seu corpo ainda doíam e uma dessas partes era a cabeça. Isso a impedia de raciocinar direito qualquer fato lógico. Suas lembranças eram vagas e embaralhadas. Apenas o calor intenso e o medo se faziam presentes na suas memórias. Algo ruim acontecera.  
  
- Ok! Você lembra do que lhe aconteceu? - ele perguntou amigavelmente.  
  
Kagome processou aquela pergunta com calma. Não lembrava de muita coisa, mas tentou ser sincera com aquele rapaz tão simpático.  
  
- Não lembro bem. Só sei que foi algo ruim. Não tenho idéia de onde eu esteja.  
  
- Qual é a ultima coisa de que se lembra?  
  
Ele olhava para a prancheta com a caneta pronta para registrar qualquer palavra.  
  
- Bom, eu... Acho que procurava alguém antes de tudo escurecer.  
  
Ele fitou-a preocupado. Kagome não gostou nenhum pouco daquele olhar. Com certeza significava algo ruim.  
  
- O que foi? - ela perguntou um pouco temerosa.  
  
- Tem algo que eu tenho que lhe dizer. Espero que compreenda.  
  
- Fale logo! Assim me deixa impaciente!  
  
- Você... Você foi a única que... Sobreviveu.  
  
- O quê?  
  
O pânico novamente corria pelas veias dela.  
  
- Eu sinto muito. Mas se você tinha algum familiar dentro daquele metro, ele não está mais aqui a essa altura.  
  
Ele abaixou a cabeça. Dar aquela noticia era muito doloroso mesmo que para uma desconhecida que nunca vira antes.  
  
- Bom, pelo menos você está viva. E bem - ele falou com um sorriso amargo.  
  
- Sim, eu estou bem - ela falou com os olhos molhados. "Mas eu estaria melhor se estivesse morta!" Sua mente gritou.  
  
- As circunstancias foram muito estranhas e ainda estão investigando a causa desse acidente. É um milagre você estar viva considerando o estado em que ficou o metro - ele fez uma pequena pausa e rodou a caneta nos dedos - Um oficial a encontrou jogada do lado de fora e o mais estranho...  
  
Kagome levantou a cabeça e o fitou. Não sabia onde ele queria chegar.  
  
- Nenhuma janela quebrada. Todas intactas. Nenhuma fissura. Nenhum lugar por onde você pudesse ter sido arremessada para fora do trem.  
  
Kagome ficou surpresa. O que aquilo podia significar?  
  
- Mas isso não importa agora - ele sorriu tentando animá-la - A policia ainda tem esperanças de encontrar uma explicação. Tente descansar, em breve você receberá alta.  
  
Ele já estava de pé e apertou a mão dela.  
  
- Logo eu virei vê-la novamente.  
  
Ela afirmou com a cabeça e o rapaz sumiu pela porta.  
  
Depois que ele saiu a solidão era mais esmagadora. Ela não agüentou. Desabou em lágrimas.  
  
- Isso não está acontecendo! - gritou para o nada. As lágrimas rolavam soltas por seu rosto - Não pode ser verdade... - ela sussurrou para si mesma tentando conter a angustia. Kagome levantou-se da cama num impulso. Aquilo era mentira e seus únicos familiares não estavam mortos. Ela os acharia nem que fosse no inferno, porém, a dor em seus membros atingiu-a duramente. Ela gemeu e caiu de bruços no chão.  
  
- Droga... - falou com o rosto espremido contra o chão frio. Tentou levantar-se, mas só o que conseguiu foi mais um hematoma para a coleção. Então, desistindo de lutar, ela apoiou as costas no pé da cama e chorou até adormecer.  
  
^____^  
  
- Durma querida. Eu estou bem aqui, com você - sussurrava uma voz doce em seu ouvido. Kagome sentiu uma paz invadir. Sorriu e fechou os olhos, a cabeça apoiada no colo aconchegante da mulher.  
  
- Mamãe...  
  
- Tudo vai ficar bem querida.  
  
- Mana! Mana! - o menino corria em volta dela enquanto o avô ajeitava alguns ofudas.  
  
Mas aquilo tudo tornou-se distante. Aquele sonho se desintegrava lentamente, distanciando-a cada vez mais daquela boa sensação, o mal estar novamente se fazia presente. Ela estava só, na escuridão, no meio do vácuo. Debruçou-se sobre as pernas e voltou a chorar.  
  
Apenas um pequeno foco de luz se derramava sobre ela, formando um circulo ao seu redor. Uma forte rajada de vento fez esvoaçar seus cabelos e ela levantou o rosto, assustada. Desejava que aquilo fosse só mais um pesadelo. Que quando acordasse teria sua família de volta e o conforto dos braços maternos. O vento depositou na sua frente um envelope. Branco diante do negrume da noite e da escuridão devastadora. Ela pegou a carta, receosa, e tirou um pequeno bilhete lá de dentro.  
  
Você não está só.  
  
Era uma escrita graúda. Não tinha remetente. Era muita coisa para uma só mente assimilar.  
  
"Você não está só" A voz ecoou na sua mente.  
  
O que isso significava? Mas não deu tempo de descobrir. Sentiu-se erguida por dois braços fortes. Abriu os olhos e a velha sala do hospitalar voltou ao seu campo de visão, trazendo consigo a dura realidade.  
  
- Foi um sonho? - ela perguntou-se atordoada.  
  
- Esteve sonhando?  
  
- Anh? - ela olhou para o medico que terminava de ajeitá-la na cama.  
  
- Tente não fugir mais da cama! Você ainda não tem condições de andar.  
  
- Tudo bem - ela afirmou ainda intrigada, não queria discutir com o médico.  
  
- Para quem perdeu a família você parece bem.  
  
- Eu não estou bem! - ela bramiu furiosa.  
  
- Ok - ele sorriu, agora notando como ela parecia bonita apenas com a camisola do hospital.  
  
- Senhorita - ele pegou as mãos dela entre as suas.  
  
- Quê? - Kagome ficou surpresa.  
  
- Você quer ter um filho meu?  
  
- O Quê??? - gota.  
  
- Doutor! - a enfermeira chamou abrindo a porta.  
  
- Sim? - ele olhou para trás ainda com as mãos da paciente entre as suas. E aquele implacável sorriso sem vergonha. Distraidamente, Kagome olhou para o bolso da blusa dele e notou alguns papeis brancos.  
  
- A paciente do quarto numero 5 está passando mal! - respondeu a mulher.  
  
Ele soltou as mãos de Kagome e dirigiu-se a porta.  
  
- Eu volto amanhã para lhe dar auta. Ah sim! - ele lembrou - alguém deixou isso para você na secretaria do hospital - ele tirou o envelope do bolso e levou até ela - Meu nome é Miroku e eu sou o medico daqui.  
  
- Percebi... - Kagome falou depois de ele fechar a porta. Sua atenção estava distraída para aquela carta - Se não fosse seria... O faxineiro brincando de doutor?  
  
A carta não tinha remetente.  
  
- Que estranho... - abriu e leu o bilhete.  
  
Você não está só.  
  
Ela ficou surpresa. Era igual a carta que vira naquele sonho.  
  
- O quê? - estava muito surpresa.  
  
- Só faltava mais essa - ela suspirou e fechou os olhos, relaxando sobre os lençóis da cama.  
  
- Eu devo estar ficando louca. O acidente afetou minha mente e isso tudo é fruto da minha imaginação - ela abriu os olhos melancolicamente. Colocou a carta sobre o peito desejando que aquilo realmente fosse verdade. Que tudo se tratasse de um mero engano. Quando ela dormiu, um vulto desapareceu do vidro da porta. 


	2. A Conspiração das Velas

Cap 02 - A conspiração das Velas  
  
No dia seguinte, à noite, ela já estava caminho de casa. Havia sido liberada pelo médico à tarde. Este, mais uma vez, tentara passar a mão nela. Mas Kagome já havia esquecido disso. Não era da sua conta a taradisse de outras pessoas. Já não bastava ter que cuidar da dela, que de agora em diante tomaria um rumo totalmente diferente. Estava sozinha e tinha que se virar sozinha e isso a deixava um pouco nervosa, considerando que sempre tivera muita atenção da parte de sua mãe e familiares. Lembrar disso tornou seu olhar um pouco melancólico, não havia ninguém ali para presenciar sua tristeza, mas ela conteve as lágrimas, não podia passar o resto da vida chorando. Ela chegou na porta do pequeno apartamento e catou as chaves dentro do bolso. Não conseguira recuperar os pertences que levava no ônibus, o que incluía sua bolsa com todos os seus documentos e objetos mais íntimos. Felizmente, o cordão ganhara de sua tia quando tinha 9 anos, que era seu maior tesouro, estava no pescoço dela no momento do acidente. E ela não o havia perdido. Com uma mão no bolso da saia, ela retirou a jóia e observou-a colocando no mesmo lugar em seguida. Parecia uma pequena bolinha de vidro. Mas sua tia lhe disse que era algo muito valioso e que ela guardasse bem.  
  
Já diante da porta, girou a chave na fechadura e com um estalo, a porta se abriu. Estava um pouco escuro e empoeirado, e o fato de ser noite, não ajudava na visualização do cômodo. Ela suspirou e entrou a passos lentos. Os moveis estavam cobertos com lençóis brancos. O apartamento esteve parado durante muito tempo. Ela se lembrava da ultima vez que estivera ali, a família estava reunida para comemorar o aniversário de Souta. Era apenas no verão que eles iam para Tókio e tornavam aquele apartamento um pouco mais movimentado. Mas nesse inverno, levados pela necessidade da melhoria de vida, se mudariam definitivamente para a movimentada capital do Japão. De inicio Kagome não havia concordado. Não queria deixar os amigos e o colégio em Kochi, na ilha Shikoku. Mas a mãe acabou por convencê-la, proclamando, no dia frio em que partiram, sua sentença.  
  
Kagome tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos, só trariam mais tristeza a ela. Caminhou no escuro, até o centro da sala, e procurou lembrar-se onde ficava o interruptor, com um pouco de sorte, as luzes não estariam queimadas. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por outra coisa. O medo se espalhou por seu corpo quando sentiu algo se movendo rapidamente a suas costas. Fazia sentido. Estava escuro e ela não teria como se defender se algum assassino ou psicopata tentasse atacá-la. O apartamento estava só a algum tempo e certamente alguém poderia ter invadido-o. Porém, tudo estava intacto. Nada estava fora do lugar ou muito bagunçado. Nada que evidenciasse a presença de alguém usando aquele apartamento sem permissão. Mesmo porque, não existia condições de alguém morar em cima daquele poeiral. Kagome virou-se bruscamente apenas para ver a luz tênue que vinha do corredor iluminando fracamente uma pequena parcela da sala. Sentiu uma onda de alivio, mas ainda não estava completamente tranqüila. Caminhou até a cozinha e ligou a luz. Para sua sorte, a mesma acendeu. Um pouco oscilante, mas já era alguma coisa. O mesmo não ocorreu com as outras luzes, ela praguejou, estavam todas queimadas.  
  
- Deve ter alguma vela por aqui...  
  
Ela sussurrou enquanto revirava as gavetas de cabeça para baixo.  
  
- Mas que droga!  
  
Ela se levantou irritada quando terminou de revistar a ultima gaveta. Não encontrou nenhuma vela. Ela andou até a sala e avaliou o quão escuro estava. Era impossível achar algo ali. Com uma carranca voltou para a cozinha e escorou-se na parede deixando-se escorregar até ficar sentada no chão. Se não estivesse sozinha, sem amigos, sem família, sem ninguém, tudo seria mais fácil. Deixou que seus dedos penetrassem nos cabelos e fechou os olhos suspirando desanimada. Estava com muito azar.  
  
Ao colocar as mãos no bolso da saia, percebeu um pequeno objeto. Uma pequena lanterna, talvez sua salvação. Aquilo era uma luz em sua mente perturbada. Ela ligou a lanterna e a essa altura já se encontrava vasculhando os moveis da sala. Ela passou pela mesa de jantar e sobre ela havia um envelope branco. Mas ela não percebeu a presença daquele papel ali em cima. Andou em direção ao corredor adentrando nos quartos, mas não encontrou nada além de poeira e moveis cobertos com lençóis. Voltou pelo mesmo caminho saindo do apartamento. Planejava pedir a algum vizinho uma vela. Não gostava muito de fazer isso, mas não estava fim de ir comprar velas a essa hora da noite, mesmo porque seria mais prático comprar lâmpadas.  
  
Saiu do pequeno apartamento fechando a porta atrás de si e caminhou pelo corredor observando os números dos apartamentos. Resolveu testar o 803, bateu na porta até que os nódulos de seus dedos doessem. Talvez o apartamento estivesse vazio ou o dono ou dona do mesmo fosse mal educado. Certamente era a segunda opção, pois ela podia ouvir o barulho de uma TV ligada vindo dali de dentro. Ela desistiu e passou para a porta seguinte. Não precisou esperar muito, já que na primeira batida um homem barbado e com altas olheiras apareceu na porta. O peito peludo de fora o fazia parecer mais bruto. Kagome assustou-se um pouco, se condenava por aquela idéia absurda de bater na porta de estranhos que podiam até ser contrabandistas ou assassinos. Ela era um pouco neurótica.  
  
- O que você quer?  
  
O homem falou isso bruscamente, evidentemente estava mal humorado. Ele passou a observar Kagome descaradamente, olhando-a de cima a baixo.  
  
- Bom... Er...  
  
Ela estava desconcertada. O homem estreitou os olhos.  
  
- Nada.  
  
Kagome disparou numa corrida desenfreada e desceu as escadas. Escorou-se na porta do andar respirando ofegante.  
  
- Eu sou louca...  
  
Ela sussurrou para si mesma.  
  
A porta em que estava escorada era de mola e cedeu lentamente com o peso dela até que ela caísse de costas antes da ultima porta a atravessar para chegar ao sétimo andar. Ela escutou passos rápidos e pode notar uma sombra por debaixo da porta. O homem estava procurando por ela e ela não fazia a mínima questão de saber para que. Ficou imóvel, segurando a tensão. Depois que os passos desapareceram, levantou-se devagar e empurrou a porta para o sétimo andar. Suspirou aliviada. Estava salva pelo menos por enquanto.  
  
Ela caminhou até a porta numero 701 e arriscou tentar novamente. Ninguém atendeu.  
  
- Quer alguma coisa?  
  
Uma voz masculina disparou do seu lado esquerdo. Ela se assustou e afastou- se um pouco. Por um momento pensara que era aquele barbudo drogado, mas relaxou quando viu que era apenas um rapaz.  
  
- Não, eu...  
  
Ele tirou a chave do bolso e abriu a porta.  
  
- Seja o que for, fale logo.  
  
Ele falou rústico.  
  
"Bom, é agora ou nunca..."  
  
Kagome pensou fitando um ponto no chão. Mas antes de falar, a porta foi fechada na sua cara.  
  
- Ei! - ela bufou furiosa e bateu na porta com força utilizando as duas mãos.  
  
- O que é!  
  
A porta abriu no mesmo instante e ele falou com a mesma delicadeza.  
  
- Você é um grosso! Como pode fechar a porta na minha cara?  
  
- Eu não devo nada a você! Eu não te conheço, você pode ser uma assaltante.  
  
- Eu não sou uma assaltante!  
  
Ela gritou tentando conter a raiva que vinha sendo acumulada desde que acordou. Seus neurônios estavam explodindo. Seu dia não estava nada agradável.  
  
- Será que nesse prédio só tem gente idiota?  
  
Gritou.  
  
- É claro. Incluindo você.  
  
- Ora seu! Eu só queria uma vela!  
  
- Tudo bem, então já pode ir embora.  
  
Ele falou muito calmamente.  
  
- Você não vai me ajudar?  
  
Kagome estava indignada. Nunca percebera o tipo de pessoas daquele prédio. Talvez porque nunca precisara prestar atenção nisso.  
  
- Você queria não é?  
  
Kagome controulou-se para não cometer uma loucura e bater no vizinho chato.  
  
- Eu quero - ela sussurrou com os olhos fechados.  
  
A porta se fechou novamente na cara dela.  
  
- Ei! Será que ninguém vai me ajudar? Eu estou tendo um terrível dia de azar. Minha semana foi incrivelmente ruim! Volte aqui seu covarde!  
  
- Pegue sua vela e suma da minha porta.  
  
Em um segundo a porta havia sido aberta e ele havia jogado um saco de velas na mão dela.  
  
- Ah... - ela se acalmou olhando surpresa para as velas nas suas mãos - obrigada... Eu quero apenas uma.  
  
- Leve todas! Desde que me deixe em paz!  
  
A porta se fechou novamente.  
  
- Pode ser um grosso... Mas foi o único que me ajudou...  
  
Ela falou pensativa.  
  
- Muito Obrigada...  
  
Sussurrou mesmo que não desse para ele ouvir.  
  
Ela já estava indo embora quando voltou-se para lá de novo.  
  
- Ei! Espera!  
  
Ela correu até a porta e apoiou as mãos sobre a superfície da mesma.  
  
- Qual o seu nome?  
  
Não ouve resposta.  
  
Kagome suspirou e virou-se de costas.  
  
- Mais uma vez obrigada.  
  
Ela olhava para o chão escorada na porta. Sorriu e saiu dali em passos lentos.  
  
- É Inuyasha...  
  
O rapaz de longos cabelos negros murmurou sentado no chão do lado de dentro do apartamento escorado na sua própria porta.  
  
- E não precisa agradecer.  
  
Close no céu escuro da lua nova. 


	3. O Barbudo do 804

Cap 03 - O Barbudo do 804  
  
Kagome chegou ao seu andar observando tudo cautelosamente. Não queria esbarrar com o barbudo. Correu até sua porta e abriu-a, rapidamente entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si.  
  
Suspirou e foi até a casinha procurar algum fósforo. Outro pequeno detalhe...  
  
- Ah não... - ela meio que gemeu. Não havia fósforos.  
  
- Talvez eu deva voltar lá e pedir fósforos... Não! Eu já o incomodei demais!  
  
Ela parou em frente a porta hesitando.  
  
- Bom... É melhor do que ficar no escuro... - ela abriu a porta e novamente averiguou procurando o homem. Ela se dirigiu às escadas. Mas na hora em que passou pela porta do apartamento, foi surpreendida por aquele gorila barbudo.  
  
- Ah não! - ela saiu correndo pelas escadas com o homem a seguindo.  
  
- Você não me escapa garotinha!  
  
- EI! Por favor abre a porta!  
  
Ela batia na porta do apartamento de Inuyasha  
  
- Por favor você tem que me ajudar! Ela olhava para a porta que dava para as escadas e para a porta dele alternadamente, esperando que o homem saísse de lá a qualquer momento.  
  
- Você de novo? Aquelas velas não foram suficientes?  
  
Inuyasha abriu a porta olhando para a garota assustada ajoelhada no chão. Ela entrou engatinhando.  
  
- Ei sua louca! Eu não deixei você entrar!  
  
- Fecha essa porta agora! - ela gritou. Inuyasha fechou a porta bem na hora que o homem barbado apareceu ali na frente.  
  
- Então... - ele se virou escorando-se na porta e encarando Kagome, que ainda estava no chão - o que você tem a ver com ele.  
  
- Obrigada de novo - ela sussurrou - Eu planejava pedir uma vela a ele mas...  
  
- Outra vela? Aquelas não foram suficientes?  
  
- Não! Antes de pedir a você.  
  
Inuyasha olhou desconfiado e andou de volta para o seu quarto. Só então Kagome percebeu que ele estava só com uma toalha na cintura, a musculatura bem definida se movendo enquanto ele caminhava. Ela corou.  
  
Batidas fortes na porta começaram a ser ouvidas.  
  
- Abra a maldita porta hanyou!  
  
Gritava o homem. Inuyasha reapareceu no corredor olhando fixamente para a porta. Kagome olhava para ele e para a porta alternadamente. Ainda estava sentada no chão em estado de pânico. A qualquer momento a porta seria derrubada.  
  
"Hanyou?"  
  
- Eu sei que você a está escondendo! Vamos, deixe de ser egoísta! Dê ela para mim!  
  
- Eu não vou dar nada para você seu imbecil! E pare de bater na minha porta se não quiser que eu vá até ai quebrar a sua cara.  
  
O homem estranhamente se calou. Inuyasha estava um pouco temeroso. Nessa noite não seria capaz de bater em ninguém, talvez quando amanhecesse...  
  
- Ela vai sair daí em algum momento. E quando estiver desprevenida... Eu vou pegá-la - o sorriso era perceptível na voz dele. Os passos se afastaram.  
  
Kagome estava assustada. Inuyasha olhou para ela.  
  
- Não devia sair batendo na porta de desconhecidos. Eu mesmo posso ser um contrabandista ou um assassino.  
  
Ele disse isso e voltou para o quarto.  
  
- Ei!  
  
Ela se levantou rapidamente e o seguiu. Aquilo não botara medo nela, já que um assassino não teria lhe dado um saco de velas e nem teria lhe salvado de um tarado.  
  
- Você é humano não é?  
  
Ele não respondeu.  
  
- Porque não fala comigo? - ela bufou irritada.  
  
- Eu não gosto de desperdiçar palavras.  
  
- Quem você pensa que é? Tente ter mais respeito com os outros algum dia!  
  
Kagome se virou ao ver que ele ia tirar a toalha na frente dela.  
  
- Você invadiu minha casa!  
  
- Ah! Então você preferia que eu fosse...  
  
Kagome corou. Inuyasha apenas olhou com o canto do olho.  
  
- Violada por aquele monstro?  
  
- Hunf! - ele fez pouco caso.  
  
Kagome sentou-se na escrivaninha do quarto e olhou a superfície do móvel.  
  
- Qual o seu nome? - Maláquias.  
  
- Não, não é não.  
  
Ela falou enquanto pegava a carteira dele em cima da mesa e abria vendo a identidade.  
  
- Francisco Inuyasha dos Santos.  
  
- Onde leu isso?  
  
Ele aproximou-se dela rapidamente, já vestido.  
  
- Brincadeira.  
  
Ela sorriu.  
  
- Inuyasha Sassaki.  
  
- Não mecha nas minhas coisas.  
  
Ele pegou a carteira das mãos dela.  
  
- Hum... Vamos ver...  
  
Ela aproximou a cadeira da mesa e tirou um porta retratos da estante logo a frente.  
  
- Quem são esses?  
  
Ela apontou para o casal no porta retratos. Uma mulher ao lado de um rapaz de cabelos prateados. Inuyasha novamente tomou o porta retratos da mão dela.  
  
- Minha prima.  
  
Colocou de volta no lugar de antes.  
  
- E o outro cara?  
  
Inuyasha estreitou os olhos e não respondeu. Kagome o fitava intensamente esperando por uma resposta.  
  
- Será que não é obvio?  
  
- Hum...  
  
Ela pegou a foto novamente e observou.  
  
- Como é possível?  
  
Ela olhou para ele confusa.  
  
- Por acaso é seu irmão?  
  
- Sou eu!  
  
Ele falou já irritado com a demora.  
  
- Uau!  
  
Kagome falou admirada.  
  
- Quanta diferença! Você pintou o cabelo de preto?  
  
Inuyasha suspirou. Como ela era tapada.  
  
Ela observou a foto vendo que a mulher de cabelos negros estava com a cabeça escorada no ombro de Inuyasha e com um sorriso cínico, e ele com a mão em volta da cintura dela. Porém o sorriso dele era bem diferente. Era sincero.  
  
- É apenas prima? Tão intima assim?  
  
- Isso não importa mais. Nem sei porque ainda tenho essa foto - ele pegou o porta retratos da mão dela e retirou a foto dali rasgando-a e jogando no lixo.  
  
- Ei! Porque fez isso?  
  
- Isso é um passado morto.  
  
Kagome olhou para a foto no lixo. Como ele era insensível.  
  
- Você não pensa em como ela vai se sentir quando descobrir que você jogou a foto de vocês dois no lixo?  
  
- Ela não vai sentir nada. Não sentiria nada. Mesmo porque está morta.  
  
Kagome se sentiu terrivelmente mal. Ela o fizera lembrar-se de algo ruim. Ela também havia perdido pessoas queridas...  
  
- Desculpe...  
  
Sussurrou com o olhar melancólico.  
  
Inuyasha observou a reação dela com o canto do olho e saiu do quarto indo para a sala. Kagome levantou-se rapidamente da cadeira, seguindo-o. O encontrou sentado no sofá passando os canais.  
  
- Você...  
  
Kagome hesitou antes de falar. O relógio de parede acabava de marcar onze e meia.  
  
- Eu poderia dormir aqui só essa noite?  
  
Ela falou com medo da resposta. Não queria ser pega a essa hora no corredor deserto. O caminho até seu apartamento era longo e o tarado podia estar esperando-a na escada. Isso não seria dificiu, já que o dia dela não estava sendo muito bom.  
  
Ele não respondeu. Talvez isso significasse um sim.  
  
- Obrigada.  
  
Ela falou sorrindo.  
  
- Eu não disse que podia.  
  
Inuyasha respondeu sem olhar para ela, ainda mudando incessantemente os canais, procurando por algum programa que valesse a pena.  
  
- Oh...  
  
Ela estava realmente muito desapontada.  
  
- Então... Eu acho que já vou indo...  
  
Ela se virou estalando os dedos nervosa. O homem podia estar esperando por ela na porta.  
  
- Está com medo de algo?  
  
Inuyasha perguntou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.  
  
- É claro que não!  
  
Ela caminhou vacilante até a porta.  
  
- Você pode ficar desde que saiba como se cozinha isso.  
  
Ele mostrou dois potes de cup noodles.  
  
Kagome não estava acreditando. Ele não sabia cozinhar um cup noodles?  
  
- Não acredito que você não sabe!  
  
"Ele só pode estar brincando...".  
  
- Você sabe?  
  
Ela pegou o pote na mão dele e mostrou a instrução.  
  
- Ah... É mesmo... Então pode ir embora!  
  
Ele falou lendo muito atentamente.  
  
- Ei! Você disse que se eu falasse eu podia ficar!  
  
Kagome ficou abismada.  
  
- Faça como quiser, mas não pense que eu vou te dar meu cup noodles.  
  
Ele já estava colocando a água no fogo.  
  
- Seu egoísta mal agradecido!  
  
Ela fez uma careta e sentou-se no sofá.  
  
- Menina chata.  
  
Kagome pegou o controle e começou a mudar os canais.  
  
- A propósito. Meu nome é Kagome.  
  
- Eu não perguntei.  
  
Ele falou se sentando ao lado dela.  
  
- Assim você pode parar de me chamar de menina.  
  
- Você é irritante menina.  
  
Kagome lançou um olhar fuzilante para Inuyasha, que sorriu para si mesmo. Era muito divertido irritar Kagome.  
  
- Do que está rindo?!  
  
- Eu não estou rindo.  
  
Ele colocou um monte de macarrão na boca para disfarçar. Mas seus olhos denunciavam tudo.  
  
- Hunf!  
  
Kagome cruzou os braços e olhou para a tv. Passou um tempinho e ela deu uma leve olhada para o outro pote de cup noodles em cima do balcão. A fumaça saia de lá de dentro chegando até o nariz dela. Kagome suspirou.  
  
- O seu macarrão vai esfriar.  
  
- O quê?  
  
Ela olhou para Inuyasha surpresa.  
  
- Eu não creio que você tenha comido alguma coisa. E do jeito que está olhando para a fumaça do cup noodles deve estar com muita fome.  
  
- Está com uma cara horrível.  
  
Ele acrescentou.  
  
- Seu idiota.  
  
Ela se levantou e pegou o macarrão em cima do balcão, voltando a sentar no sofá.  
  
Kagome saboreou o macarrão com muito gosto. No fundo ela estava muito agradecida a Inuyasha. Ele podia ser um grosso e chato, mas novamente, estava ajudando-a. A essa altura ela podia estar lá fora, com fome e com o tarado do ap 804. Terminando de comer o macarrão, imitou Inuyasha colocando o pote do lado do sofá. Lentamente, os olhos dela foram pesando e logo se fecharam. Agora Kagome dormia calmamente. Inuyasha desligou a Tv olhou para o rosto sereno dela. Ele se acomodou mais e fechou os olhos. Logo também estaria dormindo.  
  
Oi gente ^__^ Espero que gostem desse novo fic! Deixem reviews. Em breve terão novos capítulos. Beijinhos ^ * ^ 


	4. OuTrA CaRta

Amar por correspondência  
  
Capitulo 04 - Outra Carta ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Os primeiros raios de sol começaram a aparecer no horizonte. Kagome acordou com o canto dos passarinhos. Ainda estava meio escuro. Ela se mexeu e sentiu algo macio sobre a pele de seu rosto. Sorriu.  
  
- Buyo...  
  
Ela abraçou Buyo um pouco mais. Ainda estava um pouco sonolenta. Ei... Mas tinha algo muito errado... Aquele Buyo estava anormalmente grande, grande e quentinho... Não que seu gato não fosse quentinho, mas aquele calor era diferente... Parecia... Humano. Buyo era um gato domestico não uma pantera. Porém, ela resolveu ignorar os fatos. Estava com sono demais para contestar o obvio, pelo menos para ela. Ela acomodou-se mais um pouco e moveu suas mãos até encontrar as orelhas, no topo da cabeça do gato. Sem dúvida, era Buyo. Então ela fez o que sempre costumava fazer, mexeu seus dedos entre os pelos e as orelhas.  
  
Inuyasha voltava do sono aos poucos. Ele estava tendo um sonho muito estranho... Sonhava que estava em um lugar muito frio, mas a única parte congelada era seu braço, o qual ele não conseguia sentir. E quando despertou, de fato, pode perceber que aquele braço estava dormente. Havia um peso sobre ele e de inicio estranhou aquilo, já que morava sozinho. Seria um ladrão? Mas o que um ladrão estaria fazendo abraçando-o? Epa... E se ele fosse gay! Inuyasha ficou aturdido com a idéia, mas incapaz de reagir. Um ladrão não poderia exalar um cheiro tão doce.  
  
Ele sentiu algo mexendo nas suas orelhas... Kikyou não costumava fazer aquilo, ele não gostava do toque dela nas orelhas dele. Mas aquele toque, por mais estranho que fosse, era diferente. Não podia ser Kikyou. Ele abriu seus olhos lentamente e ficou paralisado. Ele se lembrou de Kagome. Por que mesmo que ela estava ali? Um pequeno incidente no dia anterior... O barbudo do 804.  
  
Ele tentou se mexer e sair daquela posição, mas ela estava em cima dele. As mãos dela pararam instantaneamente depois disso e ele pensou que ela tivesse acordado. Mas pelo contrário do que imaginava, de imediato, nada aconteceu. Ele tentou retirar o seu braço dormente debaixo dela, porém... Não pode fazer isso. Sentiu o corpo dela começar a ficar tenso. Ela estava acordando e isso não seria nada bom.  
  
- Tarado!  
  
Um grito disparou juntamente com o estalo de um tapa. Kagome estava de pé olhando para a marca vermelha na cara de Inuyasha que estava estatelado no chão.  
  
- Quem é você seu tarado! Cadê o Inuyasha!  
  
Kagome gritou recuando.  
  
- Maldita...  
  
Inuyasha se levantou massageando a bochecha. Como um simples tapa podia doer tanto?  
  
- O que você fez com ele!  
  
Kagome gritou novamente.  
  
- Assim você estoura meus tímpanos!  
  
Ele devolveu se encolhendo sentindo os gritos agudos penetrarem nas orelhas sensíveis.  
  
A face de Kagome se suavizou quando ela focou aquelas orelhas fofinhas.  
  
- O que é isso?  
  
Kagome se aproximou erguendo as mãos até o topo da cabeça dele. Agora foi a vez de Inuyasha ficar tenso.  
  
- Eu não era o tarado?  
  
Ele perguntou um pouco irritado tirando as mãos dela das orelhas dele. Ela continuava a observá-lo curiosamente.  
  
- Que fofo!  
  
Kagome colocou as mãos no rosto sorrindo e tentou tocar as orelhas dele novamente. Inuyasha estava emburrado.  
  
- Alguém com orelhas tão fofas não pode ser um tarado!  
  
Ela falou sorridente pulando para alcançar a cabeça dele.  
  
- Agora eu não tenho mais dúvidas...  
  
Ele falou olhando-a de um jeito estranho.  
  
- Você deve ter vindo de um manicômio.  
  
Kagome finalmente percebeu que ele estava com a mesma roupa que Inuyasha vestia no dia anterior.  
  
- Desculpe, eu não sabia que era você.  
  
Ela falou observando os longos cabelos brancos e os olhos âmbar.  
  
- Hunf!  
  
- O que aconteceu com você?  
  
Inuyasha ignorou a pergunta e foi para o banheiro fazer coisas como escovar os dentes, lavar o rosto e pentear os cabelos.  
  
Kagome, vendo que não adiantava insistir, resolveu esquecer. Talvez mais tarde ele estivesse com um humor melhor. Se é que isso fosse possível. Kagome escovou os dentes como dedo e depois de brigar com Inuyasha para decidir quem usava o pente primeiro, Kagome falou algo que ele não esperava.  
  
- Muito obrigada por tudo Inuyasha. Mas agora eu já estou indo. Eu ainda tenho que arrumar o meu apartamento.  
  
Ela sorriu placidamente para o seu novo amigo.  
  
- Mas você não vai tomar café?  
  
- Não se preocupe com isso, você já fez muito por mim. Eu como alguma coisa lá em casa.  
  
- Quem disse que eu estou preocupado?  
  
- Ah não está?  
  
- Não, não estou.  
  
Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito fechando os olhos numa pose contemplativa.  
  
- Bom...  
  
Kagome suspirou.  
  
- Já que não está preocupado... Eu já vou indo.  
  
Kagome sorriu maliciosamente.  
  
- E não se preocupe com o tarado do 804. Ele pode estar me esperando dentro do elevador.  
  
- Eu não estou preocupado. Dê o fora logo!  
  
- Então tchal.  
  
Kagome acenou e caminhou em direção a porta saindo e fechando-a atrás de si. Lá dentro do apartamento, Inuyasha permaneceu na mesma posição até que alguns segundos depois ele abriu os olhos rapidamente e correu para a porta.  
  
- Espere Kagome! Aquele nojento do Jiten pode estar por ai!  
  
- Você me chamou?  
  
Ela sorriu e se virou quando ele abriu a porta e a encarou. Uma veia saltou da testa de Inuyasha.  
  
- Você está brincando comigo!  
  
"Ele me chamou de Kagome..." Kagome ficou feliz por isso.  
  
- Ué? Quem é Jiten?  
  
Ela perguntou confusa.  
  
- Bem...  
  
- Como você o conhece?  
  
- Eu moro no mesmo prédio que ele não é?  
  
Inuyasha falou com um pouco de ódio na voz.  
  
Kagome ficou desconfiada, mas resolveu acreditar.  
  
- Hum... Então o nome dele é Jiten eim?  
  
Kagome divagou e Inuyasha ficou parado. Não respondeu.  
  
- Então Inuyasha?  
  
Kagome voltou a si e sorriu fitando a face obscura de Inuyasha.  
  
- Inuyasha?  
  
Ela passou sua mão na frente dos olhos dele para que ele acordasse do transe.  
  
- Inuyasha! Você está bem?  
  
Ela gritou no ouvido dele. Nada. Então numa idéia repentina, ela ergueu as mãos e tocou as orelhas dele.  
  
- Ei! O que está fazendo?  
  
Inuyasha tirou as mãos dela da cabeça dele rapidamente.  
  
- Você tem certeza de que está bem?  
  
Uma ponta de duvida estava estampada na face dela.  
  
- É claro que estou!  
  
Inuyasha cruzou os braços.  
  
- Certo, então... Você não vai me acompanhar até o meu apartamento?  
  
Ela olhou para ele, mas ele não estava mais ali.  
  
- Vamos logo Kagome!  
  
- Ah claro.  
  
Kagome sorriu.  
  
- Mas meu apartamento não é por ai.  
  
Ela falou apontando para a escada de incêndio. Inuyasha olhou rapidamente e deu meia volta passando na frente da garota.  
  
- Obrigada Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome falou ao chegar na porta do apartamento dela.  
  
- Não precisa agradecer. Eu só não queria me responsabilizar se algo acontecesse com você.  
  
Kagome suspirou.  
  
- Então, te vejo por ai.  
  
Ela falou e entrou fechando a porta.  
  
Inuyasha ficou um tempo parado divagando até que fez a volta indo pela escadaria de incêndio.  
  
^___^  
  
Kagome olhou em volta. Agora, com a luz do dia, tudo estava mais claro.  
  
- Agora, por onde eu começo...  
  
Ela falou avaliando o lugar. Caminhou até a dispensa e procurou por objetos de limpeza. Kagome pegou primeiro, um pano e uma vassoura. Começaria pela limpeza dos móveis. Não queria perder tempo. Se acabasse rapidamente talvez ainda pudesse dar umas voltas lá por baixo antes do almoço.  
  
- Mãos a obra.  
  
Ela caminhou em direção a sala.  
  
^____^  
  
Kagome havia acabado de limpar todo o apartamento já há algum tempo e nesse momento se encontrava almoçando em uma lanchonete ali perto, já que nunca mais poderia se dar ao luxo de comer a saborosa comida da sua mãe. Tinha que se contentar somente com os miseráveis almoços em lanchonetes. A preguiça e o tempo também a impediam de fazer algo mais gostoso para comer.  
  
Porém, pode-se dizer que ela mais pensava do que comia. O prato permanecia intacto e ela mantinha as mãos no queixo e o olhar perdido em um ponto qualquer. Depois de um tempo de completa neutralidade ao que acontecia a sua volta, ela levou uma mão ao bolso da blusa e de lá tirou um papel cuidadosamente dobrado. A causa de toda essa distração.  
  
Kagome olhou de um lado para o outro para ver se descobria alguém a sua espreita. Desde a garçonete até o homem trocando a lâmpada no poste da rua, era suspeito. Após averiguar e nada conseguir descobrir além de um passarinho pousando no galho de uma cerejeira, a mão dela afrouxou por sobre o papel lentamente, e sua atenção se desviou da procura por um suspeito para unicamente aquela carta em sua mão.  
  
- Outra carta...  
  
Ela olhava fixamente para o envelope branco. Ele havia sido deixado no seu apartamento em alguma hora do dia anterior. Ela não prestara atenção suficiente para saber se estava lá em cima da mesa quando passou para os quartos procurando por velas. Estava muito escuro. Quem estaria lhe enviando esses bilhetes? E como conseguia colocar dentro do seu apartamento se ninguém mais o usava além dela? Por mais duro que fosse admitir e por maior que fosse o orgulho, isso a deixava com um pouco de medo. Seja quem fosse que estivesse deixando essas cartas, tinha entrada e saída livre para o apartamento dela.  
  
Lenta e ansiosamente, Kagome passou os dedos na superfície macia e por um momento hesitou antes de abrir. A mão indecisa pousada sobre o lacre no dilema: abrir, ou não abrir.  
  
- Kagome!  
  
Ela escutou uma voz estranhamente familiar e rapidamente escondeu a carta dentro das vestes. Seu suplicio estava adiado por algum tempo.  
  
- Já se sente melhor?  
  
Kagome virou-se de costas e viu o jovem médico que lhe atendera no hospital logo as suas costas com aquele sorriso simpático.  
  
- Doutor Miroku?  
  
Ele sorriu para ela enquanto uma jovem mulher aparecia as suas costas.  
  
- Temos notícias.  
  
A mulher falou encarando Kagome que a olhou confusa.  
  
- Sobre o seu acidente.  
  
Completou Miroku.  
  
Kagome alternava o olhar entre o medico e a... mulher desconhecida.  
  
Quando Kagome finalmente processou a mensagem em seu cérebro, levantou-se rapidamente esquecendo-se mais uma vez do prato de comida na mesa. Postou- se em frente a eles. Seus olhos brilhavam em excitação.  
  
- O que descobriram?  
  
- Primeiro quero me apresentar.  
  
A mulher estendeu a mão.  
  
- Sou Utada Sango. Agente do governo encarregada de descobrir a causa do acidente.  
  
A mulher parecia bem resoluta. Apertara a mão de Kagome com muita firmeza. Será que ela sabia as circunstâncias "sobrenaturais" do acidente? Ela tinha cabelos negros até a cintura e um corpo forte e volumoso cuidadosamente esculpido por uma calça de couro preta e um blazer camurça. Uma tentação para as mentes menos controladas...  
  
- Prazer.  
  
Kagome falou.  
  
Porém, houve o estalo de um tapa. Alguém colocando a mão num lugar impróprio... Kagome ficou surpresa.  
  
- Mantenha suas mãos longe de mim doutor!  
  
Sango falou com os olhos faiscando. O medico estava encolhido em um canto com uma enorme marca vermelha na face esquerda.  
  
- Desculpe senhorita, é que eu não resisti.  
  
Sango lançou um olhar severo mais resolveu ignorar.  
  
- Eu sinto muito pela sua família Kagome. Nós estamos fazendo o possível para resolver logo esse caso. Os corpos dos seus parentes foram enterrados enquanto você ainda estava no hospital.  
  
Kagome afirmou aceitando o fato. A morte da sua família ainda a afetava e uma lágrima quente escorreu pela sua bochecha, mas ela limpou antes que alguém percebesse.  
  
- Se quiser visitá-los, esse é o endereço do cemitério.  
  
Ela entregou um papel no qual havia acabado de escrever o endereço.  
  
"Cemitério paz eterna"  
  
Paz eterna era a única coisa que ela ainda não tinha. Será que teria algum dia? Talvez quando descobrisse o que estava por trás disso tudo.  
  
- Obrigada.  
  
Kagome agradeceu. Pelo menos agora poderia visitar seus parentes no cemitério todos os dias.  
  
- Não tem de quê.  
  
Sango respondeu sorrindo.  
  
- Bom, eu tenho que ir. Tenho que fazer alguns interrogatórios.  
  
- Qualquer coisa me avise, por favor!  
  
Kagome suplicou.  
  
As duas se despediram num aceno e Sango saiu dali.  
  
- Ei! Me espera Sango!  
  
Miroku levantou e correu atrás da mulher.  
  
"Médicos... São todos iguais"  
  
Kagome pensou enquanto ia até o balcão para pagar a conta. Ela saiu da lanchonete a passos largos. O prato permaneceu na mesa até que algum garçom passasse e o recolhesse dando a comida intocada para os cachorros magros da rua.  
  
^____^  
  
"Será que eu devo falar a agente sobre estas cartas?"  
  
Kagome caminhava enquanto divagava nos seus pensamentos.  
  
Novamente a carta saltara do seu bolso para a sua mão e ela finalmente criou coragem abrindo-a. A mesma escrita graúda da primeira carta se fazia presente.  
  
"De todos que me beijaram  
  
De todos que eu beijei  
  
Foram tantas que amei  
  
E tu que jamais beijei  
  
Tu que rude encontrei  
  
Jamais te abracei  
  
Porém, apenas tu ficaste  
  
De todas as almas que amei"  
  
Era um poema de um poeta conhecido, apenas um pouco modificado. Esse alguém não sabia expressar as emoções com as próprias palavras e usava as criações de outras pessoas. Que tipo de gente fazia isso? Mas ela resolveu ignorar. Era um poema bonito e ela se sentiu confortável tendo aquela expressão de carinho dirigida para ela. Seria realmente para ela? Com certeza. A não ser que existisse outra Higurashi Kagome morando no mesmo apartamento que ela. Tentou lembrar o nome do autor, mas estava com um lapso de memória (eu estou com um lapso de memória ~~). Ela tinha certeza que já tinha visto esse poema em algum livro de literatura estrangeira. E ela o sabia decorado.  
  
Mais abaixo tinha:  
  
"Para a doce Kagome  
  
Conte comigo  
  
Eu estou com você"  
  
Era incrível como uma simples carta de apoio,  
  
"Você não está só"  
  
Evoluíra para uma incrível declaração de amor.  
  
Ela girou a chave na porta da fechadura e a surpresa quando entrou no seu apartamento foi inevitável.  
  
- O que faz aqui?  
  
Ela perguntou confusa. Más lembranças retornando a sua mente.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Finalmente o cap 04 ^___^ Perdão pela demora! É que eu estava e ainda estou meio ocupada ~ ~ Mas eu vou fazer de tudo para atualizar o mais breve possível! Se Deus quiser esse sufoco acaba dia 28.  
  
Adivinhem quem a Kagome encontrou no apartamento dela? Parece que todo mundo consegue entrar sem ela saber não é? Não percam o próximo capitulo e muiiiito obrigada pelos comentários! Eu estou muito feliz com todos eles! Tomara que continuem comentando. ^______^  
  
Agradecimentos especiais á:  
  
Tomoio Hiiragizawa Shampoo Sakai Kiki-chan Mary Marcato  
  
Bjs para todas! ^____^ e para os que leram e não comentaram tb. 


	5. Pistas?

** Amar por Correspondência**

** Cap 05 – Pistas?**

- O que faz aqui?

Ela perguntou confusa. Más lembranças retornando a sua mente.

- Kagome... 

Ele olhou para ela. Varias emoções passando pelos seus olhos e face. Ele estava feliz por vê-la.

- Eu soube da sua família, eu sinto muito...

- Kouga... Seu idiota...

Ela baixou a cabeça e fechou os punhos. Os olhos faiscavam de raiva.

- Eu não disse que não queria mais te ver?! 

Ela gritou de uma vez.

- Kagome eu... Queria...

- Cale a boca! Você não tem direito a explicações!

Ela estava furiosa.

Kagome gelou quando percebeu algo bastante obvio. Ele havia entrado sem o consentimento dela. Não poderia ser ele quem estava deixando as cartas? Um sentimento de repugnância começou a nascer dentro dela.

- Vá embora Kouga.

Ela falou friamente.

- Kagome, por favor, você tem que me escutar.

- Eu não quero te escutar! Já disse para ir embora! Vá embora Kouga!

- Você vai me escutar!

Ele avançou e segurou-a pelos ombros.

- O que está fazendo!

Ela tentou se soltar, mas ele era mais forte. Kagome temeu o que ele podia fazer com ela. Ela estava totalmente indefesa, porém, Kouga olhava para ela com paixão e magoa.

- Kagome... Você sabe que sempre foi a única para mim. Se eu te deixei foi porque eu realmente precisava, mas agora eu estou de volta. Foi só momentâneo e eu estou de volta. Eu disse que me comunicaria logo.

Ele acariciou o rosto dela fazendo com que ela virasse o rosto para o lado com uma carranca. As cartas vieram à mente dela novamente. Seria ele?

- E qual era sua boa razão? A Ayame? O que você quer de mim! Fale logo! Eu lhe dou e você dá o fora! Ou será que está com peninha de mim?

Ela gritou para ele.

- O seu amor.

Os olhos dele eram sinceros, enormes e azuis. Pupilas belas e sinceras. O coração de Kagome amolecia a cada momento, ela estava carente. Lágrimas quentes teimavam em se libertar de seus olhos. Aquela frase de três pequenas e simples palavras fazia muita diferença para alguém no auge da dramaticidade da vida.

- Eu te amo.

Ele levantou o rosto dela suavemente e seus lábios se encontraram. Kagome não resistiu aos encantos do ex-namorado.

^-^

Era um apartamento velho e úmido. O pior lugar para se desejar estar, mas um esconderijo perfeito. Sango caminhou rapidamente até a porta certa. Conferiu no papel mais uma vez e bateu na porta. Alguns minutos depois, a porta rangeu e um olho apareceu na fresta que permanecia com a corrente de segurança.

- Agente federal Utada Sango.

Ela mostrou a credencial de agente da policia japonesa. 

- Tenho algumas perguntas para você.

- Talvez eu não tenha nenhuma resposta. Do que se trata?

A voz do homem era calma ao ponto de dar nos nervos. Na sua face, um ar de cinismo era facilmente percebido. Sango estreitou os olhos. Julgando pela aparência, não seria muito fácil arrancar algo dele. Definir o que ele falava de verdade e mentira seria mais difícil ainda.

- Um acidente. Talvez você não tenha as respostas, mas mesmo assim quero interrogá-lo. De acordo com algumas pessoas você estava por perto na hora do acidente. 

O homem sorriu estranhamente e tirou a corrente de segurança da porta. Ele tinha cabelos mais longos que o dela o q a deixou um pouco frustrada. Como um homem podia ter cabelos mais cumpridos que os dela? Mas resolveu deixar de lado as madeixas onduladas do suspeito. Sango entrou e se surpreendeu com o que viu lá dentro. Ao contrário do que ocorria do lado de fora, dentro do apartamento dele era um enorme e belo complexo luxuoso. Decorado e construído no estilo moderno, bem iluminado, repleto de estatuetas e quadros caros de artistas famosos. Aquilo tudo seria contrabandeado? Pior, roubado? Sango descobriria isso depois. Agora, sua principal tarefa era achar alguma informação valiosa sobre o acidente.

Eles caminharam até a sala de estar e o homem apontou o sofá com estampas importadas de Veneza para que Sango sentasse. 

- Meu nome é Shin' Ichi Kanehiro.

O homem se aproximou do bar e despejou uma bebida em dois copos. Em seguida levou um até Sango e ficou com o outro. Sango olhou um pouco atravessado para o copo e o pegou depositando sobre a mesa de centro. Ela não ia tomar uma bebida oferecida por um estranho, pior, um suspeito de homicídio em massa, e que nem ao menos sabia o que era.

- Direto as perguntas.

Ela falou séria. O homem tomou um gole e a encarou.

- Pode tomar sem medo. É apenas champanha francês.

Ele sorriu levando mais uma vez o copo aos lábios.

- E também não está envenenado.

Acrescentou com um sorriso cínico.

- Eu sinto muito, mas eu não vim aqui para beber. Não bebo em serviço.

Ele sorriu malicioso. Já era de se esperar de uma agente disciplinada como Sango. 

- O que quer saber agente?

Perguntou enquanto seus olhos vermelhos fitavam a mesa de centro. Tirou uma cartela de charutos do bolso e acendeu um deles.

- Isso não lhe é nada familiar?

Ela retirou da bolsa algumas fotos tiradas no dia do acidente. Kanehiro tirou o charuto da boca assoprando longamente a fumaça fedorenta e pegou-as observando-as durante um certo tempo até devolvê-las. Sango abanou o ar na frente do rosto virando a cabeça discretamente para o lado tentando escapar do odor incomodo. 

- Soube pela TV. No dia, de fato, eu estive lá, resolvendo alguns contratos, mais isso foi à tarde e pelo que eu sei o acidente ocorreu à noite não é agente?

Ele olhou para ela e novamente levou o charuto à boca.

Sango afirmou. Ela fez mais algumas perguntas. Todas inúteis. Nada de novo a ser descoberto. O homem não estava colaborando. Sempre escapava com algum argumento lógico das perguntas mais comprometedoras. Ele sempre tinha uma resposta na manga. Era como Sango pensou desde o inicio. Muito escrupuloso e difícil de prever. 

Ela suspirou desanimada e consultou o mostrador do relógio de pulso. Já fazia um bom tempo que estava li, mas não tinha idéia de quantidade. Ao consultar o relógio, deu-se conta que já fazia exatamente uma hora e meia em que estava ali. Ela tinha chegado no final da tarde e o céu já demonstrava escuridão completa.

- Eu agradeço a sua colaboração, mas agora eu tenho que ir senhor Shin'Ichi. 

- Mas já? O papo estava agradável!

Ele esvaziou o terceiro copo do champanha francês.

- Se comporte e não saia da cidade até segundas ordens. Talvez eu ainda venha a me comunicar com você.

Ele acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente, mas Sango não gostou do modo como ele atuou. Era uma mistura de gozação com sarcasmo. Como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

Kanehiro abriu a porta e Sango saiu do apartamento. Estava frustrada. Não dera nem um passo na investigação. 

Kanehiro fechou a porta e olhou para a mesa de centro com o copo de champanha intacto. Ele sorriu triunfante.

^_^

Sango revisava todas as respostas que acabara de ouvir do suspeito enquanto esperava o elevador chegar.

_ - Soube pela TV. No dia, de fato, eu estive lá, resolvendo alguns contratos, mas isso foi à tarde e pelo que eu sei o acidente ocorreu à noite não é agente?_

- À noite... Ei!

Sango percebeu algo errado. Nenhuma imagem havia sido divulgada na TV. Não tinham permitido filmagens do local do acidente e nem havia sido dito o período em que o mesmo ocorrera. Como ele sabia que tinha sido à noite? Sango virou-se bruscamente correndo para alcançar a porta. Essa era uma prova forte. Porém, seu celular tocou e ela foi obrigada a parar e atender.

- Utada Sango.

Ela se identificou ao atender a ligação.

- Sango?

Uma voz rouca ecoou na linha.

- Kagome? É você?

Sango perguntou surpresa.

- Por favor, venha aqui.

A menina falou com uma voz de choro.

- O que houve? 

- Apenas queria ver um rosto amigo. 

- Certo, eu já estou indo Kagome.

Sango respondeu mesmo sem saber direito do que se tratava.

^_^

Kagome desligou o telefone e limpou algumas lágrimas teimosas que continuavam a escorrer. O mundo parecia correr contra ela. Kouga a magoara novamente. 

- Idiota... 

Ela percorreu a extensão da sala e sentou-se no sofá. Seu olhar estava perdido na TV desligada. Havia vencido a guerra contra as lágrimas há alguns segundos, mas sua face continuava marcada por elas.

_ Kouga beijou Kagome e ela não resistiu aos encantos do ex-namorado. Quando ambos se separaram, ele a encarou e sorriu. A esperança brilhava nos olhos dela. Talvez ele tivesse vindo para ficar e ela não estaria mais tão sozinha._

_ - Kouga, você... Vai ficar comigo?_

_ - Kagome... _

_ Os olhos dele se desviaram para o chão. _

_ - O que foi?_

_ - Eu... Me perdoe..._

_ - Eu perdôo você, apenas fique comigo._

_ Ela suplicou._

_ - Não por isso..._

_ - Do que está falando?_

_ Kagome se afastou um pouco._

_ - A Ayame... Ela... Queria uma prova de que eu a amo e não a você..._

_ -Kouga..._

_ Kagome olhou para o chão magoada._

_ - Ela disse que eu teria de vir até aqui dizer para você que amo a ela. Mas... Eu ainda não sei..._

_ - Então..._

_ - Isso mesmo... Eu tenho um gravador escondido na minha roupa..._

_ - Tudo bem._

_ Kagome se resignou._

_ - Você será mais feliz com ela._

_ - Kagome..._

_ Kouga a encarou. Seus olhos brilhavam emocionados._

_ - Vá._

_ Kagome sorriu._

_ - Eu sei que você apenas não queria me magoar, mas você a ama._

_ - Obrigado..._

_ Kouga aproximou-se e a abraçou. Kagome retribuiu o abraço fracamente._

_ - Ainda podemos ser amigos não é?_

_ - Claro._

_ Ela sorriu. Ele se foi depois disso e ela novamente viu-se só._

^_^

Sango desligou o celular e olhou para a porta de Kanehiro e para a porta do elevador tentando decidir-se por uma das duas.Suspirou. Kagome era sua amiga e estava precisando de ajuda. Depois investigaria sobre Kanehiro. Desceu pelo elevador indo para a rua. O prédio mofado ficava mais atrás a cada passo dado. Ela entrou no seu conversível e ligou o carro. Porém, antes disso, pode ver pedaços de madeira, pedra e cimento voando para todos os lados, junto com um pedaço de uma daquelas estatuetas caras de Kanehiro e o fogo sufocante. O barulho da explosão foi ensurdecedor. Sango só teve tempo para abaixar-se no carro. 

Levantou o rosto lentamente olhando chocada para o prédio em ruínas ser consumido pelo fogo.

- Shin'Ichi Kanehiro. Suspeito número um.

Ela falou determinada e saiu dali cantando os pneus.

^_^

Ouviu uma batida longe. Elas se tornavam cada vez mais fortes a cada instante e chegou um momento em que se tornou impossível ignorá-las. Voltou de seus devaneios com um susto. Ouviu uma voz chamar por ela.

- Kagome?

Levantou-se correndo para o banheiro. Estava terrivelmente feia com aqueles olhos inchados. Qualquer um perceberia que ela esteve chorando e essa era a ultima coisa que ela, ou o seu orgulho desejava. Não queria que ninguém sentisse pena dela.

Molhou o rosto na tentativa de amenizar aquela aparência e quando viu que não adiantava resolveu tentar novamente ignorar. Talvez fingindo não haver ninguém em casa essa pessoa desistisse e a deixasse em paz. Mas e se fosse Sango? Ela queria muito ver um rosto amigo, mas não sabia mais se fizera o certo em ligar para a amiga deixando-a preocupada. Sango já tinha afazeres demais tendo que cuidar do caso misterioso do acidente... Novamente estava pensando no acidente... Não queria pensar mais nele então tentou espantar esses pensamentos. Concentrou-se nas batidas incessantes na porta. Percorreu a sala rapidamente e sentou-se de frente para a porta escorada a parede baixando a cabeça e escondendo-a entre os joelhos.

- Kagome! Eu sei que está ai! 

"Ela está chorando... Ou estava...".

Ele podia sentir o cheiro das lágrimas recentes. Mas por que se importava? Não sabia. Apenas queria dar uma lição em quem a fez sofrer assim.

- Certo, se você quer mesmo que eu vá embora eu vou! Mas eu tenho algo que lhe pertence!

"Algo que me pertence?" Ela levantou a cabeça levemente e encarou a porta.

- Está blefando...

Sussurrou baixinho. 

- Não estou blefando.

Ele sorriu.

Kagome ficou surpresa. Ele podia escutá-la?

- Sabia que estava ai, agora abra a porta.

- Não vou abrir seu estúpido! Será que não entende que eu quero ficar sozinha?

Dessa vez ela gritou irritada.

- Certo, chata. Então eu acho que vou vender essa pedrinha para algum joalheiro. Deve valer muito.

- Do que está falando?

Aquilo despertou a atenção de Kagome. Ela se lembrou de algo. Levou a mão até o bolso rapidamente e percebeu que estava faltando algo...

- Devolva!

Ela se levantou rapidamente e correu até a porta abrindo-a bruscamente. Só para encontrar um hanyou convencido passando a bolinha rósea de um dedo para o outro.

- Eu sabia que você ia acabar abrindo a porta.

Ele sorriu satisfeito ao ver a expressão furiosa dela.

- Devolve!

Ela tentou tomar dele. Mas este desviou habilmente.

Kagome não percebeu, mas por um momento conseguiu esquecer que acabara de ser rejeitada por Kouga e conseguiu também afastar os pensamentos tristes que ultimamente vinham pairando na mente dela. 

- Hum... Vejo que arranjou amigos.

Uma voz disparou da direção do elevador.

Kagome parou de pular para tentar pegar a jóia de Inuyasha e ambos olharam para o elevador. Sango estava parada na porta com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela parecia feliz de ver que Kagome não estava tão mal.

- Sango!

Kagome abriu um enorme sorriso e esqueceu de Inuyasha correndo para os braços da amiga que a recebeu com um caloroso abraço. Inuyasha ficou emburrado olhando para as duas.

- Obrigada por vir.

Ela falou.

- Desculpe por tirá-la do trabalho por uma besteira minha, mas é que eu queria ver um rosto amigo.

Inuyasha levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Hum... Hum...

Ele pigarreou e as duas garotas olharam para ele.

- Acho que não vai mais querer isso não é?

Inuyasha mostrou a jóia.

Kagome abriu a boca para falar algo. Olhou para Sango e para Inuyasha antes de puxar Sango pelo braço até perto de Inuyasha. Sango e Inuyasha se encararam confusos. 

- Eu ainda não apresentei vocês!

Ela sorriu.

- Sango, este é Inuyasha, meu amigo e Inuyasha esta é Sango, minha amiga.

Ambos ficaram parados até que depois de um tempo, vendo que Inuaysha não faria nada, Sango estendeu a mão.

- Prazer.

Ele fez o mesmo gesto emburrado, mas não falou nada.

- Hehe...

Kagome riu. Inuyasha era bastante anti-social. 

- Tudo bem. Vocês não querem entrar?

- Eu adoraria, mas eu não posso Kagome. Tenho muitas coisas para fazer. Queria só ver se você estava bem.

- Certo então.

- Eu já vou. Espero que fiquem bem.

"É melhor deixar para contar as novidades depois. Apesar de não serem muito construtiva, já foi um passo dado. Agora ela está ocupada...".

Sango olhou para Inuyasha e riu.

- O que foi!

Ele bufou vendo que algo nele a divertia.

- Espero vê-los depois.

- Até mais Sango!

Kagome acenou.

- Tchalzinho.

Depois que Sango partiu, Kagome se virou para Inuyasha ainda com um sorriso, mas este logo desapareceu dando lugar a uma expressão de fúria.

- Devolve!

Pulou tentando tomar a jóia dele. Começou de novo.

**Oi gente! Acho que dessa vez não demorei tanto ^ ^ Ou demorei? Bom, isso não importa, ai está um novo capitulo. Espero que gostem dele ^___^ Hum... Vou responder a todas as reviews postadas até aqui, agora ^_^ Algumas eu acho que já tinha respondido por e-mail, mas não custa nada responder de novo.**

**_Mary Marcato:_**

_Eu já assisti corpo fechado sim, mas eu não imaginava que estivesse parecido '^^ Na verdade a idéia veio de uma hora para outra. Você sabe, eu adoro mistério ^^ Então essa fic promete muito mistério. Não se preocupe, a Sango e o Miroku ainda vão aparecer bastante ^__^ _

**_Kiki-chan: _**

****

_Hum... Como eu já disse antes adoro mistério! Que bom que está gostando ^____^ É mt bom ter uma review sua e muito obrigada por me falar como se bota negrito e etc ~**~ Você é uma amigona. _

**_Shampoo-Sakai:_**

_Vou continuar ^_^ Apesar das demoras ¬¬ Mas não se preocupe, eu não vou abandonar ^-^_

**_ Tomoyo Hiiragizawa: _**

****

_Que bom que está gostando! Ansiosa? Isso é muito bom! Ai está o remédio para a sua ânsia. ^^ Hum, espero que sua crise de inspiração passe logo, todos sabemos como isso é ruim! _

****

**_Madam Spook:_**

_Que bom que lhe agradou ^^ Não se preocupe! Vou continuar =^o^= _

**_Camis:_**

_Hum... Agora você já sabe! ^__^ Espero que continue lendo. Também acho as orelhas do Inu fofas, que pena que a gente não pode apertar ~~ (Kagome de sorte!)_

**_Suu-chan:_**

_Ainda bem que gostou. Aqui está o cap 05 ^__^_

**Hum... Respondi tudo. Muito obrigada a todas! ^__^ Adoro vocês.**

**Bjs **


	6. Sonhos

**Amar Por Correspondência**

**Cap 06 - Sonhos**

_Que decepção. Não quero ir para outra cidade. Não quero ir morar em Tókio. Está tudo bem aqui em Kochi, mas a mamãe teima que teremos uma vida melhor em Tókio. Amanhã será a minha formatura e eu vou me despedir dos meus amigos, não sei se estou preparada para partir logo depois desta. Talvez eu não volte mais para Kochi quando for para Tókio._

Kagome estava deitada na cama escorada ao travesseiro. Passava as folhas do caderno que lhe servia de diário uma a uma, folhas que eram iluminadas pela fraca luz amarela do abajur. Recordações de um passado morto.

_Chegamos ao aeroporto e eu ainda estava com o vestido alinhado que usei no baile. Já era bem tarde, acho que uma ou duas. Tive que sair do baile mais cedo e deixar meus amigos mais cedo graças a essa viagem ridícula. Não tive direito nem a uma dança com Houjyou, talvez ele fosse me pedir em namoro, eu poderia esquecer as magoas deixadas pelo Kouga e viver como todas as garotas, mas quem iria querer namorar alguém que vai embora e não há previsão para volta? O avião deve partir às duas e quinze._

Kagome verificou que depois disso não havia mais nada. As folhas estavam todas brancas. Estivera escrevendo enquanto esperava o avião no aeroporto e depois disso, ocorreu o acidente e ela não voltou a escrever desde então. Ela fitou o nada à sua frente. O vento invernal entrou pela janela congelando seus ossos e ela tremeu todo o seu corpo. Levantou-se jogando o diário na cama e andou até a janela. Do céu, pequenos e frios flocos de neve já começavam a desmoronar um a um. Brancos e solitários desmoronavam do invernal céu cinzento. Fechou a janela e voltou para a cama com as mãos geladas. Sentou-se na borda. Seus olhos fitaram a caneta sobre a superfície da escrivaninha. 

_É incrível como minha vida pôde mudar assim tão drasticamente. Desde aquele desagradável dia. Parece que meu mundo começou a desabar desde aquele dia do acidente, queria saber o real motivo disso tudo._

_Não vou falar nas únicas pessoas com que ainda posso contar, pois isso pode trazer azar e o destino, vendo que ainda tenho algo, pode querer levá-las embora também. O destino parece me odiar. _

_Será que conseguirei um dia uma resposta para essas perguntas que assolam minha mente toda vez que me encontro sozinha? Acho que tenho que arranjar algo o que fazer. Ainda não consegui um emprego, mas tenho que fazê-lo logo. É muito irônico: Bem no dia da minha formatura, tive que partir para Tókio, onde não conhecia quase ninguém deixando os meus amigos. Tudo por causa de uma maldita proposta de emprego que minha mãe recebeu, seria melhor ficar em Kochi agüentando a vida dura mais pelo menos vivendo. _

_Esse foi o começo de tudo. Eu estava no metrô quando senti um solavanco estranho, resolvi ignorar, não devia ser nada, mas as luzes começaram a piscar e ai eu realmente comecei a me assustar. Tudo começou a balançar, gritei por Souta, pelo Vovô, pela mamãe, eu estaria bem desde que eles estivessem. Mas não consegui sentir mais nada. _

_Talvez se eu arranjar alguma ocupação consiga afastar essas lembranças ruins. Não posso viver remoendo o passado. Relembrar é sofrer duas vezes, me lembro de ter lido essa frase em um livro e ela está certa. É claro que não quero esquecer dos meus familiares amados, mas tenho que lembrar deles como heróis, não como vítimas. Ainda não tive coragem de ir visitá-los no cemitério. _

Kagome desenhou o ponto final e bocejou. Inuyasha tinha ido embora já há algum tempo. Ela pensara que ele não iria devolver a jóia de sua tia, a sua jóia. Foi embora sem dizer nada sobre isso e ela também se esqueceu depois da descontraída conversa que tiveram. Ou... Da descontraída discussão. Mas encontrou o objeto em cima da mesa da sala. Ele encontrara um momento em que ela estava desatenta para deixá-lo ali.

_Inuyasha seguiu Kagome até dentro de casa. Eles ficaram na sala discutindo e assistindo a qualquer programa que estivesse passando na TV. Nada de interessante. _

_- Inuyasha..._

_- Que foi?_

_Ele estava atento no que acontecia no filme. Estava no final, uma parte crucial para o bom entendimento deste e o irônico era que era de uma garota que perdia tudo o que amava, mais depois conseguia ser feliz... Inuyasha respondeu sem olhar para ela._

_- Eu vou pegar água para mim. Você também quer?_

_- ..._

_- Certo._

_Ela levantou do sofá e foi para a cosinha._

_- Bah! Que ridículo._

_Inuyasha se levantou ainda fitando a cena melosa que passava na TV. O criminoso já havia sido pego, Inuyasha estava na expectativa de ver qual seria a pena dele, mas o filme cortou essa parte, e agora a garotinha ia se encontrar com o seu amado._

_- Eu não quero água Kagome._

_Ele falou._

_- Kagome?_

_Olhou para o lado e não viu a garota ali. Suspirou um pouco irritado e olhou para a mesa da sala. Mais a frente havia um móvel repleto de fotos. Ele se aproximou e se pôs a observá-la. Kagome parecia estar feliz do lado daquelas varias pessoas que ele não conhecia, deviam ser os familiares dela, aqueles que ela contou que perdeu. Inuyasha se virou e suspirou fechando os olhos. Colocou as mãos no bolso e tocou algo que já havia esquecido que existia. Tirou a jóia do bolso e depositou sobre a mesa, aquilo não tinha nenhum valor para ele._

_-Aqui está._

_Kagome falou por trás dele e Inuyasha tremeu um pouco. Não sentira o cheiro dela. Ele se virou._

_- Eu não queria água._

_Falou fitando o copo na mão dela._

_- Hum... Ai está._

_Colocou na mesa e saiu de novo para a cozinha._

_- Garota estranha..._

_Ele sussurrou. Estranho eles não terem brigado por causa da água._

_- Eu ouvi isso!_

_Ela gritou da cosinha._

_- Vá pro inferno com isso Kagome._

Engatinhou até o outro lado da cama e abriu a gaveta do criado mudo averiguando a presença da jóia e aproveitando para guardar o diário. O dia havia sido comprido e ela estava com sono, o dia seguinte seria mais cansativo ainda, já que ela iria a procura de um emprego. Apagou a luz e adormeceu vigiada apenas pela penumbra do quarto.

^-^ 

O dia amanheceu frio. Uma grossa camada de neve cobria todas as calçadas de Tókio deixando-a mais branca que o normal. O temporal fora forte durante a noite.

Sango andava na rua pensativa até ouvir o som estridente do celular tocar. Tirou do bolso rapidamente fazendo uma anotação mental para mais tarde procurar um toque menos agressivo.

- Utada Sango.

- Sango? É o Miroku. Tenho algumas notícias que acho que vai te chocar.

- O que é?

- Não posso falar pelo telefone, pode ser perigoso...

- Certo, então pode me encontrar hoje?

- Hum... Hoje não. Mas amanhã eu posso.

Sango mexeu o pé impaciente. Iria agüentar esperar até amanhã?

- Você tem idéia do que é esperar até amanhã por uma notícia?

- É esperar até amanhã.

Sango percebeu que ele estava sorrindo. 

- Ta bom. Também tenho algo importante pra te contar. 

Ela concordou.

- Então nos encontramos no café "Odayakasa Basho" às cinco horas da tarde ta bom pra você?

- Ta ótimo.

Ela suspirou. Um dia e meio de espera.

- Então até amanhã.

- Até.

E desligaram o telefone.

- Isso.

Miroku falou no outro lado da linha mexendo os braços. A notícia que ele tinha realmente ia chocar Sango, mas não era nada que ela estava esperando. Sua face mudou para dúvida e ele continuou deitado no seu sofá assistindo TV à plena 7 horas da manhã.

^_^

Kagome acordou cedo. Já havia deixado o currículo em alguns lugares e na maioria deles as pessoas sempre diziam "verei o que posso fazer". Era de se esperar, já que numa época de fim de ano não eram muitas as pessoas que costumavam procurar emprego. Na maioria das vezes todas já estavam empregadas e recebendo o seu décimo terceiro e etc. Kagome não tinha nenhum tostão para receber. Até conseguir algum emprego só estava contando com o dinheiro que sua mãe deixara no banco, o que não era muito. 

Passou o dia inteiro fora na sua entrega incessante de currículos. A noite já começava a cair e ela se encontrava voltando para casa. No céu não havia estrelas, já que este se encontrava encoberto por uma densa camada de nuvens que logo tornariam a despencar os conhecidos flocos de neve. O dia longo e cansativo se faria terminado e Kagome pretendia nas próximas 48 horas fazer nada mais que descansar. Com sorte, alguém se apiedaria do estado financeiro dela e logo ligaria com a boa notícia de um emprego. Ela o queria mais do que tudo, nem que fosse para ser garçonete em um café. Com alguns meses de economia poderia pagar uma faculdade e começar a juntar os fragmentos da sua vida.

Kagome subiu para o seu apartamento pelas escadas. Pelo que parecia o elevador não estava funcionando. Havia uma placa bem grande dizendo: "fora de uso". Estranho, já que quando saiu de manhã desceu pelo elevador e estava tudo normal. Esse problema devia ser recente. Esse pequeno contra-tempo só contribuía para aumentar o seu cansaço. Quando chegasse na sua cama dormiria como uma pedra e certamente não acordaria nem com ap pegando fogo. 

^-^ 

O dia seguinte amanheceu rapidamente. Kagome não lembrava das noites serem tão curtas. Ela espreguiçou-se sentindo os fracos raios de sol entrando pelo vidro da janela e olhou para o relógio. O tempo estava mais calmo, já que esta manhã o sol conseguira aparecer, mesmo que sendo fraco. O relógio marcava nove, ainda era cedo, Kagome apenas virou-se para o outro lado e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, tentando voltar a dormir. 

Dez minutos depois e nada, não estava mais conseguindo dormir. Alguma coisa estava perturbando sua mente. Ela se virou pela centésima vez na cama e quando percebeu que não dava abriu os olhos demonstrando impaciência. Kagome se levantou rapidamente e se arrumou tomando café depois disso. Saiu do seu apartamento.

^-^

Os portões eram enormes e cinzas. Ela queira muito rever a todos eles, mas não podia, já que estavam todos a sete palmos de terra. Devia ter pelo menos a decência de visitá-los e levar flores, mas não tinha coragem. Não sabia por que, mas não conseguia. Estava parada e encarava fixamente a entrada do cemitério, porém não os visitou. Em um passo decisivo passou para a calçada seguinte ignorando as vozes em sua consciência, que gritavam ser seu dever ir vê-los.

Kagome andou mais um pouco. Talvez estivesse tendo uma miragem, mas havia alguém ali na frente. Conversava animadamente com outra pessoa. Deu um aceno rápido e se despediu caminhando na direção de Kagome.

- Kagome? Eu queria mesmo falar com você.

Pegou o braço da menina e puxou-a.

- O que foi Sango?

- E aquele seu namorado? Como vai com ele?

- Não temos mais nada, somos só **amigos**.

Kagome fez questão de dar ênfase a esse **amigos**. A verdade é que ainda estava magoada com Kouga.

- Ah claro. Entendo.

Sango fitou o chão e continuou procurando algo que pudesse cortar aquele silencio incomodo. Não podia ir direto ao assunto e Kagome também não estava ajudando muito.

- O cemitério paz eterna é ali. Você já foi visitá-los?

- Ainda não tive coragem.

- Mas você sabe que deve ir não é?

Sango sorriu.

- Sim, eu sei.

Kagome respondeu olhando para o céu. As duas caminhavam lado a lado na calçada. Sango percebeu o que se passava com a amiga e resolveu mudar de assunto quando viu que a mesma não estava a fim de conversar sobre isso.

- Tenho algumas notícias.

Kagome olhou para Sango rapidamente cheia de expectativa.

- Notícias?

- Sim.

Sango sorriu com a reação de Kagome. Já era de se esperar. Ela era quem mais desejava descobrir a causa do acidente.

- Sabe aquele dia que você me ligou?

Kagome afirmou que sim.

- Eu estava interrogando um suspeito.

Kagome se sentiu culpada instantaneamente. Sango estava trabalhando no caso para ajudá-la e ela tirou-a de lá por causa de mais um de seus motivos egoístas.

- Não se preocupe, você não me atrapalhou.

Sango tornou a sorrir.

- Eu tinha acabado de sair da casa dele quando você ligou. Na verdade, acho que você acabou por salvar minha vida.

As feições sorridentes de Sango tornaram-se serias repentinamente. Parecia pensativa. Kagome fitou-a curiosamente.

- Salvei?

Sango acordou de seu transe e olhou para Kagome continuando a falar.

- Mas por que diz que eu salvei sua vida Sango?

Kagome perguntou mais uma vez impaciente.

- Quando você ligou, eu sai rápido de dentro do prédio, talvez se eu tivesse demorado mais um pouco tivesse virado cinzas juntamente com a construção.

- Ah meu deus...

Kagome colocou as mãos na boca. Então esse era o suspeito do acidente? Parecia um suspeito forte. O silencio agora era mais do que incomodo.

- Como ele se chama?

- Ele me deu um nome falso e sumiu depois disso. Shin'Ichi Kanehiro, procurei em todos os registros e não achei nada.

Kanehiro? Então era esse o homem responsável pela sua desgraça? Kagome se sentiu estranha. Ele conseguiu escapar e quase matou Sango. Mas a amiga parecia não estar nenhum pouco abalada. Era como se não temesse a morte. Se fosse ela, teria ficado muito assustada. Mas é claro que Sango devia estar acostumada com os perigos da profissão de agente.

- Kagome... Você não sabe de alguma coisa que um homem como esse possa querer? Você não lembra de ninguém que possa ter guardado rancor contra você?

- Não... Acho que não.

- Certo, mas se lembrar de qualquer coisa você tem que me dizer. 

- Não faço a mínima idéia.

Kagome passou a mão no rosto tentando espantar a derrota. Porém, outra coisa começou a preocupá-la. E se ela tivesse realmente algo que esse homem desejava?Isso seria terrível. Ele viria atrás dela novamente...

Kagome fitou a paisagem a sua frente. Já não lembrava mais que Sango caminhava ao seu lado. Mas tudo parecia estranhamente escuro a sua volta. O letreiro vermelho além da esquina, como todas as outras coisas pareciam perder o brilho e cor. Ela não conseguia distinguir o que havia escrito lá, sua visão estava embaçada "Oday...". De repente suas pernas começaram a ficar moles. Kagome se assustou mais ainda quando um estupor se apossou de seu corpo. Tropeçou em algo e teve a sensação de algo frio chocar-se com o seu rosto.

^-^

Ele cortou rapidamente a distancia do bureau até a porta. A luva negra tocou a maçaneta que deveria estar gélida, não sabia, já que a luva protegia a sua mão. Girou-a normalmente fazendo as plumas de seu casaco chacoalharem com o movimento do braço. Parecia uma atitude fria diante do enorme problema que carregava em suas mãos. A pirralha novamente tinha esquecido de cumprir com o seu dever. Já deveria saber que não devia tê-la contratado, devia ter seguido a sua intuição, já que ela sempre estava certa. Mas ele sabia que não teria conseguido recusar o pedido da sua ajudante. Por mais que ele não quisesse admitir... Ela parecia enfeitiçá-lo de alguma forma. E naquele dia como em tantos outros depois de conhecê-la, não conseguiu recusar a promessa de emprego para a jovem e carente Kanna. Também sabia que acabaria se sentindo muito mal se despedisse à menina. Rin ficaria muito triste e a tristeza dela também era a sua. 

Sesshoumaru percorreu o pequeno corredor rapidamente até chega num balcão. Mais a frente, nas mesas não havia muitas pessoas. Geralmente elas costumavam vir tomar um chocolate quente ou um chá acompanhado de um dos pratos especiais à tarde, que era a hora que parecia ser mais frio e convidativo para uma deliciosa xícara de chocolate quente. Pela manhã o movimento era pouco no café que herdou do seu pai.

- De volta ao trabalho!!!

Ele bateu a mão violentamente no balcão ao ver que as garçonetes conversavam animadamente parecendo esquecer de seus afazeres. As pobres moças pularam assustadas. Sesshoumaru sabia mesmo ser assustador quando queria. Na verdade ele sempre parecia assustador quando direcionava aqueles olhos âmbar ocasionalmente frios para qualquer um com quem estivesse falando.

Ele ouviu uma delas resmungar algo como "Vamos servir o que, se não tem nenhum freguês?".

- Da próxima vez que fizer um comentário desses é você que não terá emprego.

Ele respondeu ainda de costas continuando a andar em direção a porta. A moça estremeceu. Esquecera-se do pequeno detalhe de que seu chefe era um youkai e possuía uma super audição. Sesshoumaru permaneceu indiferente às reações das garçonetes, mas se virou repentinamente olhando-as de uma forma ameaçadora.

- Alguma de vocês sabe onde está Rin?

Elas pareceram suspirar aliviadas. Não foi dessa vez que ele resolveu ser cruel.

- Acho, acho que ela foi entregar as cartas que o senhor mandou.

A mais alta e loura gaguejou.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos e se virou novamente para a porta. Bom saber que elas o temiam. Ele continuou seu percurso até encontrar-se do lado de fora. Os flocos de neve caindo sobre sua cabeleira comprida e confundindo-se com ela. Ele olhou para trás brevemente para ver os flocos de neve caírem suavemente sobre o letreiro vermelho "Odayakasa Basho". O nome do seu café. Porém ao virar a cabeça novamente para frente viu-se defronte uma situação realmente incomum naquelas redondezas. Uma mulher de cabelos negros acabara de cair de encontro ao chão na calçada seguinte. A outra ao lado, que parecia ser um pouco mais velha virou-se assustada e tentou ampará-la. Inútil, ela já estava no chão. Sesshoumaru apenas observava frio como a neve que caia do céu as tentativas da mulher de acordar a outra. 

- Kagome!! O que houve?!!

Perguntava Sango aflita. Ela checou a pulsação, foi apenas um desmaio. Sango levantou a cabeça e olhou a sua volta. Deparou-se com Sesshoumaru observando indiferente o que acontecia.

- Venha, há um hospital mais à frente.

Sango afirmou que sim e levantou Kagome facilmente seguindo Sesshoumaru até um carro... Um carro bastante caro parado ali perto.

^-^

Sua mente rodopiava cada vez mais rápida causando aquela sensação desagradável e incomoda. Do estomago já não podia se falar o mesmo, estava muito pior. Era como se tivesse comido os pratos exóticos da tia Kaede. Mas repentinamente aquelas sensações pareceram evaporar e ela encontrou-se ajoelhada no meio daquele breu. Aquela cena lhe era bastante familiar. Ela levantou a cabeça lentamente e pode ver a carta a sua frente iluminada por um pequeno facho de luz. Só ela e a alvura estranhamente bela daquele pedaço de papel se destacando no meio do nada. Outra carta? Fazia tempo que não as recebia. Mas também fazia tempo que não tinha um sonho como esses. Mas antes que pudesse estender a mão para pegá-la, uma rajada de vento levou-a e por mais que pareça ironia, Kagome teve a impressão de que foi aquele vento que trouxe de volta o medo que começava a espalhar-se por suas veias. Sentia medo como na hora... Na hora em que seu destino fora selado tão simplesmente como aquela carta que voava para longe de seu alcance. O selo vermelho ainda intacto e o seu nome impresso com aquela letra graúda no verso. Seus olhos se estreitaram antes das gotículas salgadas escorrerem uma a uma. Kagome mordeu o lábio e esticou o braço como se assim pudesse alcançar a carta que já não estava mais ao alcance de sua vista. A escuridão voltara.

- Não!!!!

Gritou enquanto se deixava banhar o rosto com as lágrimas de amargura.

- Não tire de mim, a única coisa que ainda tenho!

Vendo que era inútil, levou as mãos até o rosto e continuou chorando. Chorar era algo que não podiam impedi-la de fazer. Choraria até que suas lágrimas secassem.

- Eu vou te encontrar Kagome.

Uma voz sinistra ecoava na sua cabeça.

- Encontrar a você e a minha pequena preciosa. Ela é minha.

Kagome não entendeu o que aquilo queria dizer e nem se deu ao trabalho de raciocinar. Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa sensações de formigamento e estupor se apossaram novamente de seu corpo e ela não viu mais nada.

^-^

Seus olhos abriram lentamente. Parecia dejavu, será que estava vivenciando tudo de novo? Mas então onde estava o médico Miroku? E as sensações angustiantes? Teve a certeza de que não era quando a porta se abriu fazendo com que algumas sobras de luz entrassem intrusas no cômodo tão conhecido. Ele conversava com a moça de cabelos negros, e como seus cabelos eram lindos e sedosos, prateados e refletindo a luz que iluminava sua vida. Inuyasha estava ali para vê-la, sentiu seu coração palpitar com isso, ele se preocupava com ela. Um sorriso discreto brotou de seus lábios vendo-o ali. Mas o que era isso que estava sentindo? Era uma sensação estranha, não podia sentir isso por aquele idiota. Sabia que não podia se sentir assim. Não se daria o direito de amar nunca mais, já que sempre acabava por machucar as pessoas que amava ou ser magoada por elas. Mas resolveu, por hora deixar isso de lado. Queria vê-lo.

Porém, uma amarga surpresa deixou-a, pode-se dizer, de queixo caído. 

Depois de trocar algumas palavras com Sango, ele se foi. Nem para vir cumprimentá-la... Mas era mesmo um idiota!

Sango abriu completamente a porta e acendeu a luz da sala onde Kagome encontrava-se deitada sobre a adorável cama hospitalar.

-Chego a achar que tem algo em mim que me atrai para hospitais. Já é a segunda vez esse mês Sango.

- Sim,

Sango sorriu.

- Mas é muito bom saber que está bem.

- Afinal de contas o que aconteceu?

Ela perguntou confusa.

- Você desmaiou.

Sango relatou.

-Sim, mas...

Os flashes do sonho que tivera vieram a sua mente de repente. Kagome calou-se e fitou o nada pensativa. Uma ponta de preocupação ocupava sua face.

- O que foi Kagome?

- Ahn?... Nada.

Ela voltou a si e encarou Sango.

- Por que Inuyasha não veio me ver?

- Inuyasha? Mas ele não esteve aqui.

- É claro que esteve! Ele estava lá fora conversando com você!

Kagome pareceu indignada com a negação da amiga a responder da forma certa a sua pergunta.

- Ah sim.

Sango sorriu.

- Não era Inuyasha, mas confesso que ele é realmente muito parecido com o seu amigo.

Dessa vez foi Sango que ficou pensativa.

- Exceto pelas estrias rochas nas bochechas e a ausência das orelhas.

- Quê?

- Foi ele quem nos trouxe até aqui. Também o achei um pouco frio... Inuyasha parece ser um pouco mais esquentadinho.

- Ah Sango...

Kagome suspirou.

- Não tenho a mínima idéia do que está falando. Pra mim aquele era Inuyasha.

- Você não observou direito. Ele se chama Sesshoumaru.

- Ah, tudo bem. Esquece isso. Você agradeceu pela ajuda não é?

- É claro.

- Então, o que os médicos disseram sobre o meu desmaio?

Nesse minuto a porta abriu e por ela entrou um rosto muito familiar. Dejavu novamente.

Sango sorriu.

- É melhor que Miroku explique tudo para você.

- Certo, certo, acho que me lembro de uma cena como essa. Como está se sentindo Kagome?

Miroku se sentou perto de Sango, que conhecendo a natureza pervertida do medico se afastou um pouco desconfiada.

- Estou bem.

- Então vamos ao resultado do exame.

Ele começou a observar os papeis que trazia na mão.

** Bom gente, no começo não pensei que Sesshoumaru faria parte da fic, mas como algumas pessoas perguntaram por ele, resolvi fazê-lo aparecer ^^ Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo e desculpem pela demora, eu sei que demorei bastante dessa vez ~~ Mas foi o famoso bloqueio... Eu sabia o que queria escrever, mas não conseguia escrever . Bom, o que importa é que agora vocês tem um novo capitulo XD Arigatou a todos os que comentaram e agradecimentos especiais a Naru que me ajudou com o nome do café ^^**

** Respondendo as reviews pelas quais fico muito grata:**

**_ Sopa:_**

****

_ Que bom q tá gostando ^______^ Não se preocupe com isso, pode comentar quantas vezes quiser XD Adoro receber reviews ^.^ Hum... acho que era pra eu ter respondido sua review da ultima vez, mas parece que minha cabecinha fez uma enorme confusão e acabei sem responder, desculpa ~~ Mas aqui estou eu e mais uma vez agradeço sua review ^^ _

**_ Tomoyo Hiiragizawa:_**

_ Obrigada por revisar de novo ^^ Hum... você consegue escrever sim, tenho certeza disso ^___^ Kouga e Kagome ainda serão amigos, apesar da Kagome ainda estar um pouco magoada. _

_ A resposta para o aparecimento dos personagens está ai XD Não planejava colocar o Sesshoumaru, mas parece que tive uma idéia repentina e Rin vem junto com ele ^-^ Espero que continue lendo ^^_

**_ Camis:_**

****

_ Hum... Sim, o Miroku está na estória. Desculpe por deixá-la tão curiosa, eu sei que dessa vez demorei bastante ''^^ Mas vou tentar não fazer mais isso 'uu Obrigada pela review ^____^_

**_ Kiki-chan:_**

_ Hehe, sim, como você viu o Inu-kun ajudou ela ^_^ Hum... Parece que você acertou quanto ao desaparecimento misterioso do Kanehiro, que é... Ops, não posso contar Vai estragar a surpresa ''^^ Obrigada pelo elogio ^^ Vou tentar escrever mais sim , e não se preocupe com o tamanho do review, eu adoro recebê-los XD _

**_ Tici-chan:_**

_ Sim, sim, nesse tempo em que não postei acabei escrevendo o epílogo e eu diria que tem uma coisa muito agradável nele XD Mas até lá ainda tem muito chão... O Miroku reapareceu nesse capitulo e o Sessy resolveu dar as caras também ^___^ Acho que matei sua curiosidade por enquanto ^^_

****

**_ Naru:_**

_ Que bom que gosta da fic ^^ Obrigada pelo review e pelo nome do café ^^, vou pedir inspiração para o meu mentor e... tomara que os gatos não estejam por perto o.o Ah!!! Eles querem me levar, não deixa, não deixa ~**~ _

** Obrigada a todas pelos reviews, espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo ^^**

** Ja ne e Kissu!**


	7. Causas e consequências

**Amar Por Correspondência**

**Capitulo 07**

**Causas e Conseqüências **

No carro o silencio era constrangedor. Kagome estava sentada no banco de trás e olhava além do vidro do carro com um interesse incrível, parecia estar admirando a paisagem quando na verdade sua mente estava em um lugar bem mais distante. Sango estava à frente e dirigia o carro, aparentemente muito concentrada, no fundo talvez ela estivesse bem preocupada com o que estava acontecendo com a sua amiga. Kagome observou por mais um tempo a paisagem e virou-se visivelmente impaciente para Sango. Já fazia um tempo que esse silencio a estava incomodando.

- Sango! Posso saber a causa de tudo isso? 

Sango divagou um pouco antes de responder.

- Kagome, não se esforce muito, você sabe que tem que descansar.

- Ora!!! Ainda não sei o por que disso. Eu não sou nenhuma invalida.

Kagome olhou emburrada para o vidro tentando descobrir algum ponto mais interessante que a conversa que estava tendo com Sango.

- Kagome, não seja tão teimosa. Você não quer piorar quer?

- Que tolice...

Ela sussurrou, um leve tom de melancolia se destacou na sua voz.

- Até parece que eu vou morrer...

Ela se abraçou e fechou os olhos aconchegando-se mais na poltrona do carro. Parecia que tudo que aconteceu há algum tempo atrás voltava a bombardear sua mente e ela tinha de vivenciar tudo de novo. Não tinha mais tanta certeza se conseguiria chegar até o fim. Suas forças se desvaneciam aos poucos.

- Se bem que não seria uma má idéia.

Sango arregalou os olhos.

- Eu voltaria para juntos de todos aqueles que me amaram.

Ela controlou-se para não deixar cair mais lágrimas.

- Nunca diga isso!!! Você acha que sua mãe ficaria feliz se você morresse? Souta gostaria de ver a irmã que ele tanto admira se rendendo tão covardemente? E seu avô, você não pensa nele? Tenho certeza que eles querem que você viva toda sua vida feliz e na hora de partir que isso aconteça numa cama quentinha com todos os seus filhinhos do lado.

- Sango...

A voz da menina saiu embargada.

- Não sei se terei forças para fazer isso tudo. O Souta... Ele era um menino tão alegre...

Ela tentou esconder um soluço sem muito sucesso, pois este foi claramente escutado por Sango.

- Kagome pare de chorar. Tenho certeza que o Souta também quer te ver muito feliz.

Sango falou repentinamente.

- Não faça isso com eles. Eles não querem que você sofra e tem muitas outras pessoas que também querem te ver feliz! Será que não entende isso? Tente não ser tão egoísta.

Kagome ficou surpresa e se calou. O silencio perdurou por mais um tempo. Sango batucou no volante do carro e continuou dirigindo. Olhou para o banco de trás com o canto do olho e teve a impressão que a garota não mais chorava. Mas era só impressão, já que escutou um leve soluço e a face de Kagome estava encoberta pela franja.

- Desculpe por ser tão grossa, mas você tem que parar de chorar.

Sango sorriu amavelmente quando Kagome ergueu levemente a cabeça encarando-a através do espelho retrovisor.

- Tenho certeza que vamos conseguir achar esse maldito culpado por tudo isso.

- Obrigada Sango.

Kagome sorriu tristemente. 

- Você é uma grande amiga.

- Não precisa agradecer. Apenas fique bem.

Kagome tentou espantar os maus pensamentos que assolavam sua mente, apesar de estes teimarem em voltar ela acabou concentrando-se na paisagem. Era uma técnica de meditação que seu avô lhe ensinara. Ajudou bastante, apesar de nos primeiros minutos em que se lembrou desta, sua tristeza ter voltado com as lembranças do avô.

"Vou visitá-los assim que tiver coragem"

Ela procurou concentrar-se no canto melódico dos pássaros e esquecer de todo o resto. O barulho do carro e do transito não mais existia, nada mais a afetava. Estava leve. Ela podia ouvir o barulho de água corrente, procurou imaginar-se em um lugar calmo e feliz. Mas para ela era claro que isso existia apenas em sua mente...

^___^

Depois de um tempo rodando pelas ruas da cidade, Sango finalmente chegou em frente a um prédio de porte médio e em um estado considerável. Apesar de não ser luxuoso era algo bem modesto e localizado num dos melhores bairros, um apartamento ali nunca perderia o valor. Segundo a memória não falha de Sango, o oitavo deveria ser o andar de Kagome. Estacionou o carro perto da calçada. Mais silencio havia reinado desde àquela hora e agora não era diferente. Mas ambas sabiam que era só o momento de tensão. Kagome esticou a mão até alcançar o trinco e abriu a porta descendo do carro logo em seguida. Por um momento pensou em ir direto para seu apartamento sem se despedir de Sango, mas depois de pensar um pouco percebeu que seria muita falta de educação e consideração da sua parte. A amiga tinha feito um grande favor vindo deixá-la em casa, apesar dela ter preferido dispensar o incomodo. Ela se virou e apoiando-se na porta já fechada e deu um breve sorriso pela janela desta.

- Muito obrigada, Sango. Não sei o que faria sem você.

- Ora, não foi nada. Tem certeza de que está bem?

- Sim.

Sango ouviu leves batidas nos vidros de sua porta. Ele se encontrava fechado. Levou a mão até o botão e baixou o vidro até um ponto suficiente apenas para receber o panfleto que a mulher entregou. 

Sango percebeu quando Kagome lhe olhou de uma forma assustada. Tinha tido um pressentimento estranho.

- O que foi Kagome?

- Não... Nada....

Ela respondeu um pouco distraída. A sensação era a mesma que sentiu antes de desmaiar. Porém, resolveu julgar como um fato simples e tolo, devia ser só mais um sintoma da depressão pós-traumatica descrita pelo Dr. Miroku. 

Sango não era idiota, sabia que Kagome escondia algo, mas resolveu não forçar. Perguntaria o motivo daquele medo depois.

Em poucos segundos já não avistavam mais a moça que havia passado e esvaziado logo em seguida o lugar ao lado do carro, tudo muito rapidamente, tão transparente e sorrateira como vento. Escapando até da vista da audaz agente federal, não deixou que tomassem parte de suas feições. Mas Sango sabia que se tratava de uma mulher pelo perfume deixado no ar. Mesmo sendo uma simples humana ela sabia reconhecer o cheiro feminino e masculino, aquele cheiro adocicado e o modo como entregou o panfleto certamente pertenciam a uma mulher. Ela foi retirada de seus devaneios por uma pessoa que achou que já estivesse dentro de casa há muito tempo.

- Eu já vou indo Sango.

Kagome olhou para o apartamento e teve a leve impressão de ver uma luz se apagando no oitavo andar. A janela que talvez correspondesse ao seu apartamento. Mas sua mente convenceu-a rapidamente de que aquilo devia só impressão. Ela estava exausta e sua visão estava lhe pregando peças, a neurose por invasões e assaltantes estava latente naquele momento, ela nem sequer percebeu que seu apartamento podia estar sendo invadido e evacuado enquanto ela tinha essa conversa feliz com Sango. Ela desceu a vista até as mãos ocupadas da amiga, esta mantinha o papel firmemente seguro nas mãos.

- Nos vemos.

Sango respondeu.

Kagome acenou e se virou dando inicio a sua jornada até o ap.

Sango observou Kagome andando por um momento antes de voltar sua atenção para aquele papel. Era um informativo sobre o festival do solstício de inverno que haveria no fim de semana. Sango suspirou, um sorriso se formou lentamente nos seus lábios. Ainda não tinha ouvido notícias do festival de solstício de inverno deste ano, chegou até a achar que não haveria mais. Seria ótimo saldar a chegada do inverno mais uma vez, que apesar de rigoroso era sempre bem recebido pelo povo. Olhando para o céu, Sango pode perceber que o tempo tinha melhorado um pouco, a neve já era menos constante. Talvez até o fim de semana as condições climáticas estivessem favoráveis para a realização do evento. Ela olhou para Kagome e para o papel algumas vezes tentando lembrar de algo que sabia que podia ser útil, mas que no momento fugia de todas as maneiras possíveis de sua mente. Talvez aquela fosse uma boa oportunidade para Kagome se descontrair e conhecer pessoas novas! E a pessoa que acabava de descer de um carro mais atrás do seu despertara nela um plano diabólico. Ela faria com que Inuyasha levasse a menina para o festival, já que Kouga não era mais uma opção tão boa. Não tinha certeza se Inuyasha deixaria que Kagome conhecesse pessoas novas, ele parecia ser do tipo bem temperamental e ciumento, mas era melhor do que nada. Sango riu um pouco, quase tinha pena de Kagome por ter que ser vítima de seu plano.

O rapaz desceu do carro e começava a caminhar em direção ao prédio quando sentiu um solavanco no seu braço direito.

- Ouch!

Inuyasha se virou zangado e ao mesmo tempo surpreso com a força que fez um hanyou parar e quase levar uma queda. Sango o fitava seria. Levantou uma sobrancelha duvidoso enquanto observava a mulher a sua frente, esperava pelo motivo do suave modo que ela encontrou para chamar-lhe a atenção. 

- Inuyasha, nós já nos conhecemos antes. Sou Utada Sango.

- Eu sei quem você é. Não sou burro, diga logo o que quer e me deixe em paz.

- Nossa, mas que humor. Como a Kagome agüenta?

- O que você disse?

Inuyasha perguntou estreitando os olhos apesar de ter ouvido muito bem o que a mulher havia falado.

- O que você ouviu. Eu vou direto ao assunto, tenho um favor a pedir.

- Eu não lhe devo nada. Se é só isso, eu já estou indo, tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar batendo papo.

- Espera!

Sango puxou-o novamente proporcionando a segunda quase queda de Inuyasha naquele dia.

- Mas que diabos! Não pode me deixar em paz?

- É sobre a Kagome. Eu não sei se você soube, mas ela não passou muito bem essa manhã...

Sango observou vitoriosa a face do hanyou mudar rapidamente de raiva para preocupação.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada grave ela apenas precisa se descontrair um pouco, anda com muitas preocupações.

- Keh! E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Você pode ser bem útil para a melhora dela.

- Ora, por que eu ajudaria humanos? 

- Eu achei que Kagome significasse algo para você.

Sango falou quando o rapaz já ia dar as costas e começar a se retirar.

- Mas pelo visto tanto faz ela esteja viva ou morta. Talvez ela tenha razão quanto a se sentir rejeitada por certas pessoas.

Inuyasha parou novamente e se virou visivelmente irritado.

- Fale logo o que você quer que eu faça e me deixe em paz mulher.

- Pense sobre isto.

Ela se aproximou e depositou o panfleto na mão de Inuyasha.

- Você e ela. Talvez um pouco de diversão melhore o seu humor.

Sango se retirou com um pequeno sorriso moldando seus lábios e deu a partida cantando os pneus.

- Solstício de Inverno?

Ele sussurrou enquanto observava o pequeno papel na palma da mão. Murmurou um ultimo Keh e guardou o papel no bolso da blusa voltando a tomar o caminho original para o prédio, anteriormente perturbado.

^__^

** Corredor desconhecido, hora desconhecida da noite**

Ele caminhou calmamente como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo ao seu dispor. Depois de um cansativo dia pegou-se pensando no porque de ter ajudado aquela menina pela manhã, se nem sequer conhecia aquela gente. Mas naquela hora, quando saiu por aquela porta, pareceu seu dever fazer aquilo. Ele se sentiu completamente idiota ao perceber o que estava pensando. Ele era Sesshoumaru! Não podia deixar-se levar por uma coisa tão fútil como essa.

O céu já estava escuro há algumas horas, deixou o café na supervisão do gerente e tratou de voltar para casa. Tinha muitos assuntos a resolver, principalmente em relação a aqueles currículos que recebeu por ultimo. Havia alguns empregados que estavam causando encrenca, alguma coisa haver com décimo terceiro e recibos não assinados. Na hora em que tudo se resolvesse, ele trataria de demitir esse pessoal imediatamente. Também tinha que procurar um outro gerente, já que o velho havia se acomodado e não estava mais cuidando das coisas direito. 

Sesshoumaru deu um pequeno sorriso quando abriu a porta do seu apartamento e uma idéia genial lhe cruzou a mente. Tinha uma pessoa que seria perfeita para o cargo de gerente. O salário seria melhor e ela já estava com ele há muito tempo. Tinha certeza que podia confiar nela. Ela sempre arrumava as coisas dele, já que Sesshoumaru parecia não ter muito jeito para colocar tudo no lugar e durante dois anos tinha se saído uma ajudante perfeita, sempre na linha, muito agradável e meiga, ela havia conseguido amolecer uma pequena parcela do coração daquele youkai frio e intratável. Já era ora de dar a ela a recompensa por tanta ajuda, um cargo maior do que o de uma simples ajudante. 

Ele jogou o casaco sobre o sofá, somando mais uma as roupas espalhadas pelo meio da casa e caminhou até a janela observando a tempestade de neve ficar um pouco mais forte. Se continuasse assim o transito no dia seguinte ficaria impossível. Mas já estava acostumado com isso, já que na maior parte dos invernos sempre tinha que enfrentar a grossa camada de neve que cobria o asfalto. Como sempre saia muito cedo de casa e a neve ainda não tinha sido removida. Olhando para um lado e para o outro para ver se não tinha ninguém olhando ele usava seu chicote para derreter um pouco desta, afinal ele era um youkai.

Levantou as mãos e baixou o vidro para que não entrasse o frio dentro de casa. Agora poderia deslumbrar a beleza dos flocos de neve que caiam lá fora sem passar pelo frio, no aconchego de sua cama, apesar de quase sempre permanecer indiferente aos espetáculos naturais.

Após isso foi para o banheiro, antes de tudo, tomaria um banho, depois poderia trabalhar sossegado até a hora que o sono viesse. Havia pilhas de currículos e documentos para olhar, examinar e re-examinar centenas de vezes.

^___^

- Oh merda...

Sussurrou e se levantou inquieto andando até a varanda. A cidade estava iluminada por inúmeros pontinhos coloridos, diferentemente de sua sala e quartos e todo o apartamento, que permaneciam escuros, com apenas pequenas réstias de luz vindas do lado de fora. Ele se apoiou em um móvel e baixou a cabeça respirando fundo tentando recuperar o controle.

- Maldito! Maldito!

Grunhiu repetidas vezes, mas nunca adiantava. Isso sempre ficava mais forte quando o ciclo lunar estava mais forte e essa era uma dessas noites. Seus olhos estavam desfocados e começavam a mudar de cor. 

Aproximou-se de uma estante e erguendo uma das mãos hesitante, levantou o porta-retratos que permanecia deitado na superfície do móvel. A foto estava meio remendada, mas ainda dava para ver a imagem bem nítida. Era aquela foto da mulher de cabelos negros e ao seu lado, Inuyasha.

- Kikyou...

Seus olhos pareceram mudar de repente, já não havia mais o vermelho que ameaçara tomar posse anteriormente e sua pupila voltava lentamente ao dourado brilhante de antes. Mas eles pareciam tristes, brilhavam em excessividade, como se a qualquer momento fossem se derramar dali mares de lágrimas. Respirou fundo fechando os olhos e recolocou o porta-retratos no lugar de antes, virado para baixo.

Sua visão capturou o pequeno papel ao lado do porta-retratos, - sua visão aguçada de meio-youkai permitia que ele visse mais do que qualquer humano - outrora recebido por aquela mulher estranha chamada Sango. Era ela quem estava investigando o caso de Kagome, Inuyasha sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha, isso não era nada bom. Pegou o papel e recolocou no bolso.

- Eu não devia fazer isso, mas não agüento mais essa situação.

Ele balançou a cabeça tentando se livrar de um antigo pesadelo. 

^___^

Sesshoumaru escorou-se na cadeira olhando para a pilha de papeis na sua mesa. Virando a cabeça para o lado encontrou a bela vista da cama aconchegante, lugar ideal depois de um cansativo dia e um belo banho como o que acabara de tomar. Mas ele não era daquele tipo de gente que cedia tão fácil as tentações, então não fraquejou, pegou uma pilha daqueles papeis e começou a examinar. Separou alguns dos que pareciam mais agradáveis e depois de guardar estes na gaveta, continuou noite afora seu trabalho. 

** ^____^**

Batidas na porta. Kagome abriu os olhos assustada, quase saltando do sofá. Desligou a tv e acendeu uma luz dirigindo-se para a porta. Tinha quase certeza de quem era, mas por via das duvidas olhou pelo olho mágico, só para confirmar suas suspeitas.

- Oi Inuyasha.

- Ah, oi. Eu posso entrar?

- Claro.

Ela deu espaço para que o rapaz entrasse e em seguida fechou a porta seguindo-o até a pequena sala. Este se jogou no sofá que ainda estava quente.

- Sinta-se em casa. 

Kagome falou ironicamente.

- Obrigado querida.

Inuyasha respondeu cinicamente enquanto Kagome erguia uma das sobrancelhas. 

- Está com febre?

- Oh, será que você não tem bons modos? Eu venho aqui para saber se você está bem e você me trata dessa forma.

- Por que eu não estaria? Aliás... Para quem veio apenas saber se eu estou bem parece já estar muito bem acomodado.

- Relaxe. Eu já estou indo embora. 

Ele pegou o controle e ligou a TV. Fez uma careta para a novela (mexicana) que estava passando e desligou o aparelho logo em seguida.

- O que temos para comer?

Perguntou se dirigindo a cozinha.

Kagome bufou indignada ao encontrá-lo, no segundo seguinte, fuçando nos seus armários.

- Será que você não tem mais o que fazer?

- Ramen!

Kagome olhou-o irritada, mas aqueles olhinhos pidões sempre eram irresistíveis.

- Ah não Inuyasha. Não, não, não!

- Por que não?

Ele a olhou tristemente.

- Oh... Está bem. Eu mereço... 

Sussurrou enquanto o olhava achar uma panela e começar a preparar a comida enquanto tagarelava sobre um festival de inverno no fim de semana.

- Tá, se eu não tiver o que fazer.

Ela respondeu quando ele perguntou se ela queria ir.

^-^

Meia hora depois estavam ambos deitados no sofá assistindo a um filme. A única coisa que parecia haver de interessante para se fazer naquele apartamento além de comer.

- Chega para lá Inuyasha.

Kagome empurrou o pé dele de cima das suas costelas. Bocejou em seguida.

- Pode me acordar quando acabar o filme?

A resposta foi um breve movimento de cabeça da parte do rapaz.

- Você parece cansada.

- ...

- Dormiu?

Inuyasha olhou para a garota estirada no outro lado do sofá, levantou-se e ajeitou a menina, contemplou o rosto sereno por alguns instantes, notando alguns traços parecidos com os da falecida Kikyou, ficou um pouco triste. Sua atenção caiu sobre um pequeno envelope em branco sobre a mesinha que ficava ao lado do sofá. Levado pela curiosidade, apesar de sua consciência estar apitando, retirou o lacre de modo que ainda pudesse fechar sem que ninguém percebesse que havia sido violado. Pegou este e leu o que havia dentro.

- Carta de amor?

Murmurou para si com uma sobrancelha arqueada, um pequeno e imperceptível nó se formando na sua garganta. Kagome recebendo cartas de amor? 

- Desde quando a vida pessoal dela me interessa?

Mas uma grande parcela da sua mente gritava a resposta "Desde o momento em que você nasceu", apesar de achar pouco provável que pudesse se apaixonar em tão pouco tempo. Parecia algo de eras atrás.

** Lily se aproximando devagar. Avaliando a área. Tudo limpo? Ufa, posso aparecer. Bem, er... '^^ Bem, finalmente depois de um século resolvi terminar o cap... A fic estava na quarta pagina O.o, mas vejam pelo lado bom.... Eu tive idéias! Como vêem, ai está ele (o capitulo, não diga '^^). Espero que tenham gostado. **

**Reviews por ordem de postagem:**

**Rach Snape:**

_Ela só está depressiva Xd O Sesshy é perfeito mesmo, ninguém duvida disso e o Inu-chan foi visitar ela nesse cap. Espero que tenha gostado ^^_

** Hito-chan:**

_Acho que frieza é a natureza do Sesshy ^^_

**Sayo**

_ Obrigada, que bom que gostou ^^ A Kagome não vai mais dar bola pra ele XD_

**Dani**

_Que bom que você comentou ^___________^ Obrigada, fico feliz de saber que gostou. _

** Shampoo-chan**

_Ah, vou continuar. ^^ Fico lisonjeada de saber que você gosta, consegui escrever mas este, o próximo é outra luta XD É bom ter o apoio de uma grande escritora como você ^^ _

**Naru**

_Sua ajuda não é inútil. O bloqueio me persegue aonde eu vou . Você me ajudou muito com o nome e agradeço por isso, assim como pelo apoio ^^ _

** Kiki-chan**

_A razão do Sesshy na história. (musica de suspense) Nem eu sei XD Acho que é para deixar a fic mais bonita. XD Bem, ele tem alguns papeis que ainda estão ocultos na minha mente perturbada. Obrigada pela review ^^_

**Lan Ayath**

_Fico feliz em saber que gostou, me diz se gostou desse ^^_

Obrigada por todas as reviews ^^ 

Jane

Kissu


	8. Sem motivo

**Amar por Correspondência**

**Cap 08**

**Sem motivo**

Finalmente escrevera a ultima palavra do bendito relatório. Sango suspirou aliviada e espreguiçou-se um pouco na cadeira. Tudo estava quieto, a costumeira baderna de agentes passando no corredor não existia e somente agora ela se dera conta disso. Olhou pela janela, constatando que ainda devia ser cedo, pois não estava escuro, melhor, não havia cor para se dizer se estava escuro ou não. 

- Como?!! 

Ergueu a cabeça bruscamente para olhar novamente para a janela. 

- Foi só um pesadelo...

Passou a mão no rosto limpando o suor e fechou os programas no computador começando a se arrumar. Estava muito curiosa sobre o que Miroku tinha a lhe contar e não se permitiria atrasar nenhum minuto para esse encontro.

- Encontro? Isso soa estranho... 

Quando fora a ultima vez que saíra para um encontro com um garoto? Antes de entrar na faculdade. Com o corre-corre que sua vida tomou desde aquele instante não tivera tempo nem para respirar direito quanto mais de namorar. Fazia muitos anos e só agora começava a adquirir estabilidade no trabalho.

- Ora! Mas por que eu estou pensando nisso!!? O idiota tarado só vai me dar uma informação!

Ela sabia que seu coração queria algo além desse encontro formal, mas não podia admitir, não com um médico tarado como ele.

Consultou o relógio e para sua surpresa já eram 5 e 15.

A moça arregalou os olhos. 

- Quanto tempo eu dormi?

Apressou o passo pegando a bolsa em cima da estante de livros e o papel onde estava anotado o endereço do bar, seu plano de chegar cedo fora por água a baixo.

^____^

Já fazia quase meia hora que estava plantado ali esperando. Já começava a ficar impaciente. É certo que também chegara alguns poucos minutos atrasado, mas antes tinha a absoluta certeza de que ela não se atrasaria. Suposições falsas.

Sango parecia ser do tipo de mulher bem organizada, pontual, independente e acima de tudo, linda! Ajeitou a camisa e consultou o relógio mais uma vez, este acabava de marcar 30 minutos de atraso para a agente.

Quando ergueu os olhos novamente foi para dar de cara com uma das sorridentes garçonetes. Ele deu um sorriso bobo e alisou o volumoso e bem formado traseiro da moça, que deu um gritinho assustado e tratou de rapidamente se afastar dali com um sorriso nos lábios, tomando cuidado para não derrubar a bandeja que equilibrava em uma mão só.

- Miroku...

Ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado tão "docemente", Miroku se virou apanhando as mãos da mulher nas suas. Ela parecia muito com um tomate, ou talvez uma chaleira ambulante, com água fervendo a mais de mil graus Celsius, o que dificultou o reconhecimento dela por parte dele.

Mas logo que isso aconteceu, ele se encolheu sentindo o medo circular nas suas veias. Porém, apesar de brava, ela ainda parecia irresistível, e controlar a mão foi literalmente impossível. Ele poderia ter saído são daquela, mas a mão criou vida própria e escorregou até um lugar não menos próprio do que o da garçonete que acabara de acariciar.

Todas as pessoas daquele bar se levantaram para olhar o que acontecia quando um grito estridente ecoou.

- TARADO!!!

- Ai, ai, AI! Não Sango! Por favor!

O médico estava encolhido no canto do banco com um galo na cabeça e uma enorme marca vermelha na face esquerda enquanto a mulher esbravejava com os olhos faiscando.

- Você pode fazer isso com qualquer mulherzinha que aparecer por aí Dr. Miroku, mas não comigo!!!

A moça que Miroku havia acariciado há alguns estantes atrás abriu a boca indignada. 

- Você disse que tinha algo importante para me contar, mas acho que nada além de sacanagens poderia vir de você! Não sei como ainda confiei! 

Dizendo isso ela recolheu a bolsa de cima da mesa e saiu dali, seu coração estava no chão, em pedaços. Desde quando era tão sensível? Estaria com ciúmes?

- Não...

Sussurrou para si mesma tentando se enganar, descartando essa – aos seus olhos – absurda possibilidade.

Miroku ficou parado, pasmo, tentando descobrir como aquilo chegara naquele ponto. A garçonete se aproximou dele tentando ajudá-lo a levantar-se, mas ele recusou saindo dali também.

- Mas que baderna é essa!?

Sesshoumaru apareceu no balcão e compreendeu quando viu uma mulher furiosa saindo da sua casa de chá e outro rapaz logo em seguida. Era aquela mulher que acompanhava a que desmaiou naquele outro dia e ele soube disso pelo cheiro e... O Dr. Miroku. As pessoas foram voltando aos seus lugares aos poucos.

Sango entrou no carro e saiu cantando os pneus. Quando chegou em casa foi que veio perceber como fora sem sentido a sua reação, mas era muito orgulhosa e nunca chegaria até Miroku para pedir desculpas e também não era dessas que se desmanchavam em lágrimas por causa de um erro ou de um engano, então passou para o lado, acumulando mais uma magoa não sentida, na sua coleção. Até quando agüentaria guardar tudo isso?

Desejava que Kagome tivesse um pouco mais sorte que ela no festival, se é que o idiota do Inuyasha havia convidado a menina, pelo menos nesse ponto ela se sentia aliviada por ter feito a sua parte falando para o rapaz o que ele devia fazer, os homens eram sempre muito tapados para compreender. 

Tomou um banho e foi reexaminar algumas pastas a procura de alguma pista do caso Higurashi.

^___^

- Então é isso, compareça nesse endereço na segunda e dependendo do seu desempenho, você será aceita.

- Claro, entendo.

Kagome gaguejou um pouco, mas tirou forças de algum lugar para continuar firme, mesmo porque isso não era motivo de nervosismo, mas sim de grande felicidade.

Caminhou um pouco pela sala, dirigindo toda a sua atenção para a voz do outro lado do telefone, que lhe prestava informações sobre o emprego que poderia ser seu na segunda.

- Estarei aí na hora exata, obrigada.

Kagome pôs o telefone de volta em cima da mesinha. Deixou-se cair sobre o sofá da sala e suspirando fechou os olhos. Sorriu.

- Parece que finalmente vou conseguir alguma coisa. 

Sussurrou ainda com os olhos fechados.

^___^

O tempo passou rápido e logo chegou o fim de semana. 

Eles com certeza negariam, mas qualquer um que os visse julgaria ser um bonito casal. Kagome andava pendurada no braço de Inuyasha, ele estava um pouco emburrado, mas não fez nada para afastar a garota que apontava tudo de interessante que via nas barracas onde se alojavam os alegres vendedores que contribuíam para a existência do festival.

- Olha aquele Inuyasha! Não é lindo?

A garota falou excitada, os olhos brilhando.

- Sim, sim, é um ursinho muito bonitinho.

Ele respondeu sarcástico.

- Daria um ótimo travesseiro.

- Chato.

Kagome o empurrou de leve. De leve, mas o suficiente para que o rapaz esbarrasse em outra pessoa.

- Oh, desculpe.

Ela sorriu sem graça para a moça que os olhou estranho e se recompôs continuando seu caminho.

Kagome sorria como não fazia há tempos.

- Olha lá! Não é um parque?

Ela apontou para as luzes de um roda gigante mais à frente.

- É o que parece.

Inuyasha respondeu.

- Como eu não tinha visto esse parque por aqui?

- Talvez por que você seja um pouco lesada?

Inuyasha brincou, mas logo se arrependeu ao sentir uma forte cotovelada no estomago.

- Eu não vou me ofender com isso.

- Bom pra você.

Ele respondeu se dobrando um pouco com a dor. 

- Vamos lá!

Kagome o puxou sem que ele tivesse a chance de responder.

- Eu tenho escolha? 

Suspirou.

^___^

- Oh não, eu odeio montanha russa...

- Eu também não sou muito chegado, mas não custa nada... Encare como uma nova experiência.

Ele falou se enfiando na fila e arrastando Kagome junto, a menina já estava pálida só de pensar em subir naqueles carrinhos que davam voltas e voltas de cabeça para baixo.

- Mas eu já tive essa experiência...

Ela sussurrou enjoada.

- E eu garanto que não foi muito boa.

Completou.

- Vamos lá. Eu sei que você é forte.

Inuyasha deu um raro e lindo sorriso.

- É, acho que só esse sorriso que você deu compensa.

Ele emburrou com o comentário da garota.

- Não precisa ficar emburrado. Foi só um elogio.

- Keh!

A fila seguiu mais um pouco e já era vez deles entrarem. Kagome colocou um pé na plataforma hesitante se entrava ou não.

- Desisti, não vamos mais aí.

Inuyasha puxou Kagome para o lado enquanto a aglomeração de pessoas atrás deles aumentava cada vez mais. 

- Oh! Você é louco? Primeiro me arrasta até aqui e me faz pegar uma fila enorme e depois diz que não quer mais ir na montanha russa?!!!

- Keh!

Ele virou o rosto para o outro lado.

^_^

Inuyasha e Kagome não se deram conta, mas haviam caminhado bastante absortos em uma animada conversa sobre todos os assuntos possíveis e imagináveis.

Mais a frente havia um lago, com uma fonte. 

Algumas dezenas de pirilampos, a única fonte de luz além das luzes de uma roda gigante e alguns outros brinquedos do parque, que podiam ser vistas sobre algumas árvores, sobrevoavam o lago dando um toque romântico ao lugar. 

- Ah, eu sempre sonhei em ser uma advogada! 

A garota deu alguns pulinhos antes de ser interrompida. 

- Porque ser advogada se você pode ser uma juíza?

- Ora, isso vem depois, lembre-se, o juiz não seria nada mais que uma figura pomposa sem os advogados, promotores, corretores e todo esse pessoal. São eles que fazem o trabalho mais pesado. Arriscam a vida lidando com pessoas e casos perigosos.

- Entendo, como uma cadeia, o juiz só dá a palavra final.

- Isso.

Ela sussurrou se debruçando mais um pouco para admirar as belas carpas nadando graciosamente pela água cristalina. Inuyasha ficou momentaneamente pensativo.

- Uma bióloga também não seria nada mal...

- Não tem muito a ver com advocacia né?

O rapaz riu um pouco.

- É, mas eu gosto dos bichinhos. 

Inuyasha revirou os olhos, divertido, ela gostava de bichinhos. 

Suas orelhas caninas se mexeram um pouco no topo da cabeça.

- Sabe Kagome...

- Hum?

Kagome observava um casal de namorados entretidos na ponte que ligava ao outro lado da praça.

- Hum...

Ele abaixou a cabeça um pouco encabulado.

Um forte barulho além das árvores, seguido de gritos apavorados fez Inuyasha entrar em alerta e Kagome pular assustada. A terra tremeu um pouco e em seguida um som mais forte, o som de uma explosão.

^__^

Os vagões da montanha russa estavam todos destroçados. Alguns corpos jaziam no chão, talvez em estado pior do que os vagões.

_A mulher que entregara o panfleto. Apareceu e desapareceu tão sorrateira quanto o vento._

_**Mais tarde, no Noticiário,**_

__

_Nunca nada parecido marcou o festival de inverno dessa forma. Desconfia-se de falha mecânica, mas há também alguns indícios que o acidente na montanha russa tenha sido planejado por grupos terroristas._

- Aquele carro era pra nós... Aquelas pessoas morreram no nosso lugar Inuyasha.

A garota falou tremula escorando-se na parede da cozinha.

- Keh! Tente não ser tão perfeita Kagome!

As cenas do acidente no metrô voltavam a cabeça da menina.

^____^

A sala era escura. Ao fundo havia uma mesa grande e atrás desta, a silhueta de uma cadeira. Esta virou lentamente revelando que havia alguém sentado lá, mas seu rosto ainda estava oculto, não era possível ver seus traços. 

Ouviu-se uma leve batida na porta e logo em seguida esta foi aberta deixando vazar um pouco de luz para aquele cômodo. A figura de uma mulher penetrou na sala, silenciosamente, até postar-se de frente a mesa. O homem ergueu os olhos exibindo maliciosas pupilas vermelhas que poderiam encher aquela sala com a sua presença, apesar de serem oculares pequenos.

- Senhor, Fugi falhou.

- ... Eu sei.

A mulher entreabriu um pouco os lábios, como se quisesse falar algo, mas desistiu logo em seguida permanecendo encerrada no mesmo lugar. O obvio cheiro de medo circulava no ar. Gaguejou um pouco na frase seguinte.

- Chegaram essas pastas agora a pouco, parece ser de extrema urgência.

O homem ergueu uma das mãos e depois de examinar o conteúdo daquilo fitou-a com um sorriso cínico. 

- Você é nova aqui não é?

- Ahn, mas... O que?

Ele acenou com a mão e no segundo seguinte a cabeça da mulher rolava no chão sujando o assoalho de sangue, o corpo tombou para o outro lado. 

- Que pena. 

Ele se levantou e caminhou olhando para a cabeça decepada com uma expressão confusa no rosto. 

- Era uma jovem tão bela... 

- Hakudoshi.

Chamou em um tom urgente. Um jovem de cabelos lilases, pele muito pálida e olhos débeis e maliciosos saiu das sombras. Sua lança ainda pingando o liquido vermelho.

- Sim, mestre.

- Limpe isso. Depois tenho outro trabalho para você.

Voltou a sentar-se no seu trono murmurando frases.

- Kagome Higurashi. Você tem sorte. Deixarei que viva mais um pouco até que eu termine de cuidar de alguns assuntos particulares. 

Um momento de silencio se formou.

- Quanto ao jovem hanyou... Ainda tenho alguns planos para você.

Seu sorriso reapareceu junto com um brilho quase maníaco no seu olhar. 

- Minha pequena preciosa. 

. 

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Reviews por ordem de postagem:_**

**Keiko-sama:**

Eu tento não demorar... Mas parece que pontualidade não é o meu forte T.T Sorry, eu sei como é ruim ficar esperando para ler uma fic ;_; Mesmo assim, obrigada por comentar! Adoro você ^^ Kissus! 

**Shampoo-sakai:**

Claro que vc é uma grande escritora, amo suas fics! XP Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! ^^ Bjão

LP Vanny-chan: 

O Miroku apanhou bastante nesse capitulo XD A Sango é sempre muito má com ele, mas às vezes ele merece ^^ (ou sempre? O.o) Espero que por enquanto tenha matado sua vontade de vê-lo apanhar, ou pelo menos amenizado XD Muito obrigada pela review ^^ Bjs!

**Dani:**

Naraku aparece nesse capitulo ^__^ Ele andava oculto pelas sombras, não sei se alguém percebeu, mas agora a participação dele será mais constante, e seus planos malignos. Muito obrigada pelo apoio ^^ Kissus!

**NATSU:**

#^_^# Significa que gostou? Obrigada ^__^ 

** Kikyou Priestess:**

Não se preocupe com demora, eu sou mestre em demora, não posso exigir nd XDD O importante é que vc deixou a bendita review '^^ Arigatou Lally-chan! /o\ - "Lily a diferente"

Hehe, em 2006 os leitores saberão do resto junto com o vencedor da copa do mundo XD Não é mt tempo, só dois aninhos né? úu Bjs! ^^

** Naraku:**

Ora, como poderia esquecer de vc? O vilão principal da fic? XD Tem alguns planos para o barbudo do 804, vou ver se consigo encaixar em algum lugar. Sabe que eu não tinha pensado na hipótese de ser o Manten... O.o Mas agora que vc falou... Quem sabe. XP Que isso, muito obrigada pela review ^^ Ah, e eu adoro suas fics!!! Bjs!

.

.

.

_HOMENAGEM ESPECIAL AS CARPAS DA KIKI_ . 

.

Olha Kiki! Elas não morreram afogadas! /o\ 

[...]

_- Entendo, como uma cadeia, o juiz só dá a palavra final._

_- Isso._

_Ela sussurrou se debruçando mais um pouco para admirar as carpas gordas e suculentas._

_Inuyasha ficou pensativo. "Essas carpas dariam um bom assado..."_

_- Um cozinheiro também não seria nada mal..._

[...]

Apesar de que talvez não fiquem vivas por tanto tempo assim XDD 

[...]

_- Aquela panela era pra nós... As carpas morreram no nosso lugar Inuyasha._

_A garota falou tremula escorando-se na parede da cozinha._

_- Keh! Tente não ser tão perfeita Kagome!_

[...]

.

.

. 

É incrível como só fico inspirada em época de provas, quando não posso escrever... Será que é uma fuga? Eu deixei de estudar para terminar esse capitulo (escrever fics é algo bem mais interessante do que estudar a teoria da relatividade), então aproveitem XP 

Acho que é só gente. Não percam o próximo capitulo. O capitulo... 09!!! *dãã... novidade...* Desconfio que estou cada vez pior... '- - No cap 9 aconteceram algumas mudanças, a história avançará alguns anos e começará a apresentar um tema mais adulto.

**Ja ne **

**Kissu**


End file.
